iFreddie's Kid
by Frantic Romantic
Summary: Sam disappears 2 weeks after graduation... Takes place 6 years later with Sam and her daughter Flora, but who's the father? ... I'm not very good at summaries. I DO NOT OWN ICARLY. OR TEDDY BEARS.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Puckett walked outside her bedroom door to find her daughter dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning sweetheart. Why are you dressed and ready so early today? You know it's a Saturday and mommy likes her sleep."

"Because mommy, I want to go to the mall to look at new teddy bears because I dropped my other one… um… i-in the bathroom and it went down the… uh… potty."

"Florence Bryce! What did I tell you about being careful with your teddy bears?"

"I know mommy, and I tried, I-I promise, but… but…" And before they both knew it, Flora had burst into tears.

"Sweetie, honey, it's okay. Not the end of the world. We'll go get you a new one." It was pretty easy to get out of work, or she could just bring Flora to the stage set. Sam was the creator and producer of movies and her latest creation was a scary flick, and she didn't want to bring her daughter to that kind of set environment. As bad of a kid as she was, Sam Puckett was one hell of a mother.

It has been 6 years since she was last in Seattle. Sam now lived in Hollywood, CA writing and producing movies. She learned in college that in order to get to the top (and get all the food she wanted) that she had to work for it. She loved what she did on iCarly, so Sam figured writing and producing was the job for her. It has been 6 years since she last saw Freddie Benson. Two weeks after graduation, when Sam found out she was pregnant, she left Seattle to go to UCLA. Sam had gotten the grades and her SAT score was amazing, much to everyone's surprise.

On graduation night, Sam and Freddie made they're relationship final by taking each other's virginity. Sam had forgotten her birth control, and left as soon as she found out that it was Freddie's child. She didn't want to be the reason he couldn't fulfill his dreams. Freddie was going to NYU, the school of his dreams for film directing and tech producing, and Sam didn't want to hold him back from his dreams. He wanted to try the long distance relationship, and was talking to her about it, but she left, without saying goodbye. And she hasn't seen him since.

Sam was very successful at a young age. When in college, she started her film production company, because she had to support a child. And then didn't mean working her way to the top. It meant starting at the top, and using connections she'd gained from iCarly to help her.

Freddie was also successful at what he did. He's directed some of the biggest pictures in motion picture history. He's been acclaimed to be "the next Steven Spielberg" and "one of the greatest directors of all time." And he's only 24 years old. When Sam left, she was only looking out for Freddie's best interest. She wanted him to succeed and have a good life. She didn't want to know that she and her child were the ones holding him back from what he really wanted to do in life, because if Freddie knew she was pregnant, he would have stayed, regardless of how much she begged him to go.

But Sam wanted to be with Freddie more than anything. She just realized that it was too late, and that he was probably off somewhere engaged, or married with a family of his own.

"Mommy!" Flora whined, snapping Sam out of her daze. Yes, okay sweetie I'm coming. We'll go to the mall, then I'm gonna drop you off at Cara's. Is that alright baby?" Cara was Flora's best friend. They've known each other since kindergarten and Flora spends a lot of time at Cara's when Sam's working.

"Yay mommy! Thank you! I love going to Cara's! Even though her sister IS kind of crazy…"

Sam chuckled to herself, as she remembered Spencer Shay's (Carly's brother) crazy and insane tactics. He would set EVERYTHING on fire.

"Okay mommy… Let's go! Let's go! Let's go already!" Flora screamed snapping Sam out of her daydream.

"Coming sweetheart!" Sam said pulling up her black ankle booties.

Sam pulled Flora into the car, and buckled her into the booster seat. On the ride there, Flora asked, "Whose my daddy?" Sam has been getting this question a lot lately from Flora. She wants so badly to tell her the truth, but Flora was only 6 and she didn't understand yet.

So for now, the answer is "You're all mine sweetheart. All mine."

When they pulled up into the mall, Sam asked Flora what kind of bear she wanted. Whether she wanted a pink one with little hearts, or a brown fuzzy one or even a blue one with black spots. Flora, being 6, just wanted what was in front of her. She could never make a proper decision, so Sam always ended up making it for her.

As they walked into the store, Sam was just thinking about Flora's question. Who's her father? She thought Flora deserved to know the truth, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, because what if Flora wanted to meet her father? Sam couldn't handle seeing Freddie again after all these years. She couldn't handle the pain of knowing that's SHE left HIM and that she still wanted him even though he was probably with someone else and moved on from her. She was never good to him either. She'd always take his money, eat his food, and hurt him, emotionally and physically. But that was all part of her secret code. From the day she met Freddie Benson, she was slowly falling in love with him.

When they got to the store, Flora darted away from Sam and after a few minutes of chasing, she picked out a brown fuzzy teddy bear with a soft spot on his nose. His eyes were chocolate brown, so deep you could get lost in them.

"This is it mommy! This is the one I want!"

"Okay darling, lets go now so mommy can drop you off at Cara's."

"Alright mommy. Let's go. I think I already have a name for it."

This was an odd change of events. It usually took Flora about 2 days to make a name for her stuffed animals.

"Ok Flora, what is it this time?" Sam said.

"Well, I think I'll name it Freddie Teddy."

And with that, Sam nearly choked on her own breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY…. That's Dan Schneider's job.** **Please R&R! Sorry if the last chapter seemed kind of short, but this is my first story!**

**Please tell me if it seems OOC! Thanks!**

As they walked out of the mall, Sam looked down on her daughter, and smiled. Flora's teddy bear was tightly grasped in her and she looked as if she wouldn't ever let it go. Sam was still trying to figure out why her daughter wanted to name the bear Freddie. The only time she's ever heard the name in the past 6 years was in her head, when her thoughts raced.

"Okay honey, I'm going to drop you off at Cara's before I head into the studio."

"Mom, why don't you ever talk about my daddy? I know I have one. I'm almost 7, and the answer about how I'm all yours is getting a little boring."

"Honey, I'll tell you when the time is right okay?" Even knowing that she would be displeased with that answer, she said it anyways. At least now she wouldn't have to beat around the bush when talking about Freddie.

"Ugh fine mom, but you promise you'll tell me?"

"Yes darling. I promise."

When they pulled up to Cara's apartment building, Sam took Flora up the elevator, and knocked on the door. While they were waiting, Flora looked at her mother and said "Mommy, I know you're not happy. Don't lie to me." Sam thought to herself 'Damn. The kid's got Freddie's smarts, and my lying abilities. I'm so screwed.'

"No sweetie, I'm happy. I love you, I love my job, and I love our life together." Sam lied through her teeth and although she thought it was horrible, Flora was just too young to known the truth. Sam wanted to keep her innocent for as long as possible before she has to give Flora up to the cruel adult world.

"I know that mommy, but I feel like something's missing." And with that, Cara opened the door, and Flora's long brown curls, and shining blue eyes were gone.

"You're right, something is missing. You're daddy." Sam turned and walked away. She had another day of work, another day of telling people to get off their phones and pay attention to the movie set. Another day of listening to frantic interns go back and forth about how the camera angle should be this way, or how the actors hair isn't just right. Or about how her co-writer, Julia, was going back and forth making sure than everyone and everything was in order.

"Sam! Sam! Sam listen to me! Come here quickly!" Julia screeched after seeing Sam's car pull up into the parking lot.

"Oh goodness, Julia what's the problem now?"

"Okay, well… you see… the director was … um…he quit."

"HE WHAT!" This was just what Sam needed. This was supposed to be her first horror movie, and it was supposed to go off without a hitch. Why couldn't the universe just be fair for once? Did life hate her THAT much?

"He quit. But don't worry Sam! We found someone else, who's just as good, in fact, better."

"He better be! My movie is supposed to go off without a problem… and I swear Julia, if there is one problem with this movie I'll-"

"Don't worry Sam. He's great. He's been called the 'Steven Spielberg of his age'. He's directed like 3 trillion movies and he's absolutely amazing."

Sam loved Julia, but she often acted younger than she was. And she was 25 years old. She would exaggerate, and talk like she was a teenager, which is why she made such a good co-author for some of these movies with teenage drama and angst because she wrote the lines that would sound believable, but for this movie, it was different. It wasn't about a bunch of silly teenagers messing up and making out, it was about the terror of love and paranormal activities.

"He better be, especially for what we're paying him. Now, can you please find somebody to get me ham?" Julia laughed because no matter how angry or upset she was; Sam could always be wooed with various meats.

"Sure Sam… I'll get someone on it." Julia was not only Sam's co-writer, but she was more of an intern, or an assistant who often helped Sam with a script. She made sure there was always fresh ham around for when Sam was feeling a bit irritated or she was just in a bad mood.

"Okay. I'll be in my office, and when this great new director decides that he wants to, tell him to come by and talk to me." Her voice dripped with sarcasm when she said "great" new director.

"Will do." Sam walked to her office and decided to give her friend Carly a call. Carly and Sam were best friends during the iCarly shows, and Carly was the only person Sam stayed in touch with. They still talked once a week, but neither spoke to Freddie.

"Hey Carls!"

"Hey Sam. What's going on? It's been like a whole 8 days since I last talked to you!"

"I'm good. But my director just quit. Life just seems to hate me. This movie was supposed to go off without any problems. It's such a pain. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Nothing ever goes right…" Sam breathed in and out trying to stay calm after all this shit.

"I know. So what's going on with you? How are the twins?" Carly had gotten married a year ago, and about a month ago she had twin girls who were quite a handful. They're names are Sophia and Jennifer. Jennifer is the crier who always needs to be fed, and Sophia is the quiet baby, who rarely needs anything. The two are so different it's almost uncanny.

"Oh! They're phenomenal! I just put them down for a nap. And BOTH of them are still asleep!"

"That's great Carls! Maybe Jennifer isn't that big of a crier after all." In the background, Sam heard a baby start to frantically cry.

"Thanks Sam. You spoke too soon. I'll call you back later…. Jesus these kids are going to be the end of me."

"Sorry Carly… I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just remember to call me back okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Well then."

"Okay Carls, we'll talk later."

"K bye." And with that, Sam heard a click and the phone line went blank. Seconds later, or what felt like seconds later, Sam heard a knock at the door, hoping it was the new director.

Julia walked in and said, "Hey Sam. So I found the ham," and with that she brought in a huge plate of ham that made Sam very happy. "But the director is still missing. He texted the cameraman telling him to tell me to tell you that he's going to be a tad bit late for shooting to day, and would it be okay if we started at 3-ish?"

"He wants to start that late? Who does he think I am? I have kids, I have a family-"

"You're both 24 years old. Maybe, he assumed because he doesn't have a family that, you don't either. You know when you're 24, you're not supposed to have this big a career, or a 6-year-old daughter. I'm not sure he even knows your name yet…"

"Well he should! I'm the fucking creator of the movie! I mean, I do agree with you, I started my career and family a little too early, but he should know my name!"

"We just went from angry, to director-zilla Sam. You have GOT to get a grip girl!" And with that last piece of advice, Sam took it to heart, and sat back down in her chair.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Julia. I can't keep having Flora stay with Cara. I just don't want my daughter spending all her time with her friends. My mother did that to me, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't be one of those moms whose too drunk or too busy to stay with her kids. It's Saturday. I shouldn't be at work right now. I should be with my kid."

"Sam, you're a great mom. You just might be the only single mother I know who refuses to go out on dinner dates because dinner is the only time that you have with your daughter. Now, I'm not sure whether that is mostly for you or Flora, but..."

"Of course it's for Flora? Why would I not want to go and get back out there?"

"Because you're deathly afraid of getting hurt. And I don't even think you're over that Freddie-"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it. Forget I asked." She hated hearing his name out loud. It just reminded her of all the things she missed. And what she could have had.

"Okay. Now do you want to eat your ham? I think you're hungry and that's why you're so… crabby." Sam took a bite of the food and moaned in delight.

"You're probably right. I mean, I've always been crabby or irritable when I don't have something in my stomach, and this morning I had to take Flora to the mall to get a new teddy bear. She was so cute, she picked out a brown fuzzy teddy bear with dark brown eyes, it almost seemed familiar… anyways, she would hold on to it and wouldn't let it go. The funny thing is though; you know how Flora is the most indecisive 6-year-old you've ever met? Well, she ran to this one first. It's like she heard it calling her or something. I've NEVER seen her do that. It was crazy."

"Well in that case, that's good for you. If she's becoming more decisive then maybe she'll learn to decide between pancakes and waffles and not make her mommy late to work every morning!" Sam laughed at this because this one time, two weeks ago Flora kept Sam an hour late to work because she couldn't decide between pancakes and waffles. Sam was getting a little aggravated, so she just made pan-waffles. She made pancakes, but then stuck them in the waffle machine, so they'd turn out with a waffle-y shape.

"Julia, that was one time. And it won't happen again, because Flora learned she liked Pancakes better."

"Good… So about this director business. He said his plane is delayed and he won't be here for another two hours. Which is why he wanted to get started at 3."

"Alright, well, because this is the guy's first time working for me, we can start at 3. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"See Sam? I always knew you were good at heart," said Julia, chucking.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me finish working on the final scene of the script. If I don't get it done, this movie won't have an ending."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you guys like the story so far! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! I'll do my best to keep updating, but with school and everything it might get a little difficult. But I promise I'll try!**

**Me: I own iCarly**

**Dan Schneider: No, you don't. That's my show. **

**Me: Okay. So, I don't own iCarly. But I do own my shirt. **

Freddie Benson stepped onto the plane with a laptop case in one hand, and a diet peppy cola in the other. He had his iPhone in his pocket, and he was all ready to go. Freddie looked out the window, and sighed. He still missed Sam. The past 6 years without her have been torturous. Sure, he went out on other dates, but none of them could measure up to Samantha Puckett. She was original, beautiful, and smart…

Before Freddie could finish daydreaming about Sam, he heard the flight attendant say, "Excuse me, sir, but could you please tuck your bag underneath the seat? We're preparing for take off."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I'll put my bag away. Do you think you could tell me how long our flight today is?"

"It's about 5 and a half hours, but we might be getting there a little sooner than expected because the winds are blowing the way we need to go."

"Okay, thank you." Freddie knew he'd never find her. And he's tried to give up hope on Sam, but the little voice in Freddie's head says _You love her. You will never be able to let her go without at least saying goodbye. _Freddie has had this argument in his head for 6 years now. He wanted to know why Sam left, without so much as a goodbye. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

***Flashback*: **

Sam found Freddie sitting on the fire escape, staring off into space, still wearing his cap and gown from earlier in the day.

"Hey Fredweird."

"Hey Princess Puckett. You know, now that we're high school graduates, maybe we should stop with the silly nicknames."

"Freduccini, you could be 150 years old and I will never stop with the silly nicknames." Sam giggled a little, and Freddie's face lit up.

"Well you will always be my Princess Puckett." Sam blushed and tried to hide her face, but failed miserably. "I'm serious Sam. I love you. I love you so much more than anything I've ever loved. I love the way you try and hide it when you blush, even though it makes you look even more beautiful. I love the way that when you smile, it doesn't stay on your face. It travels through out your body and makes you shine. And even though most of the physical contact we've had throughout our lives, revolves around you hitting me and me wincing in pain, but even then, I love the way-"

And with that, Sam crashed her lips into his. This wasn't just one of their normal kisses. Sam and Freddie weren't exactly the lovey-dovey couple type. They're relationship was just like them: not quite normal, but perfect in their own special way.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked inquisitively.

"I just needed you to shut up," Sam said with a smirk. "I guess we've gotten used to shutting each other up that way. Listen Freddie, I don't know about this long distance thing. I mean, with me going to UCLA, and you going to NYU, we'll be separated, and we definitely won't get to see each other that much, and…" Sam started crying. Freddie saw Sam cry twice in his life, this time included. The other time was when Sam had to get a job to pay off the money she got from him. And that time, he wasn't even sure she was crying.

"What's wrong Sam? I love you and we're going to make this work." Sam's soft cries turned into full-blown sobs.

"But… But… But… You're going to find someone… else. Someone… better than me. Someone who deserves you. I DON'T DESERVE YOU." She practically screamed it. Freddie wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Samantha Joy Puckett. You and I will be stay together, because I trust you, and I know you trust me… How many other people have seen you cry?" Sam gave Freddie a look that said only-a-few-and-if-you-tell-you're-so-dead. "Exactly. We're not like normal couples. We can make this work."

"I love you Freddie." She kissed him passionately again. "I… I want you to be my first. I'm on birth control, so you don't need anything."

They walked back into the building, and into Freddie's room. It was the best thing both of them have ever experienced in their entire lives.

***End Flashback***

Freddie looked at his laptop, re-reading an email that he'd gotten from one of the writers of the script.

_Dear Mr. Benson, _

_ Hello, my name is Julia Levy, and I am one of two writers, who wrote the movie script __The Story of 131 James Street__, and our director was insufficient, and was recently let go. I've heard you were taking a break from the directing industry, but we need a director, extremely short notice. My co-writer is a huge fan of your movies and if you could please help us on such short notice, it'd be great. All the actors/actresses are familiar with their lines and all we need to do is shoot the final cut. _

_Thank you, and please be in contact, _

_Julia Levy from Flower Productions_

He'd told them he'd love to do it, especially because he was awfully bored at home and didn't want to be sitting listening to TV, trying to resist the urge to go to the bar and get drunk. One of the best things about New York City was that you could walk anywhere, so he wouldn't have to risk getting into an accident, but nothing in his life seemed to being going his way. Starting with Sam. It was horrible how she never knew how he felt. He wanted to know what her life was like. Freddie was always under the impression that he and Sam would grow old together. They were the perfect couple because one minute they'd be at each other's throats with knives, and then the next they'd be on the couch making out (or "making up" as they liked to call it).

"Please place your tray tables and seats in their upright position. We'll be landing in about an hour. Thank you," he heard the shrill, nasal voice of the flight attendant overhead. _It's landing time already? _Freddie thought, _How much time did I spend thinking about Sam? _Then all of a sudden, it came to him_. After I'm done filming this stupid movie, I'll take a month to go looking for Sam!_ Freddie smiled at the idea of being with her one more time, even though the possibility of him finding her was little to none.

At the airport, he saw a woman holding a sign that said "Fred Benson". Freddie walked over to her and said, "Hi, I'm Fred Benson, but you can call me Freddie. You must be Julia?"

"Hi! Yes! My name's Julia Levy. My partner decided to send me to get you. Well, I guess we're sort of partners. She owns the production company, and I'm more of an assistant/writer. She writes all of the things she produces. I can't wait for you to meet her she's so talented." As Julia gushed on and on about Sam, Freddie thought_ who is this person? Why have I never heard of her? I mean, I've seen movies by Flower Productions before, but I never stick around for the credits. I've never done any stuff by them yet, so this should be new… _

Julia picked up on Freddie's drifting off, and said, "Okay, well now, let's get your luggage. How many bags do you have? I just want to know if I should get one or two carts, because it might not all fit on one if I just get one cart and you have like 9 luggage bags."

"Oh sorry, yes I have 3 bags. I figure I'm going to be here for about a month, and then I'm taking a month off to look for something."

"Oh that sounds fun! Is it anything I can help you with?" Julia asked excitedly.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen someone in about 6 years, and I've always been thinking about her. I just feel like now that my life has a little bit of a break, I can take some time and look for her."

"If you need something let me know. I'm really good with tracking people down. This one time Sa- my co-writer, had to take her daughter to the doctors and it turns out her daughter needed emergency surgery, and nobody could find her because her phone was off and she didn't talk to anyone. But, I found her! Everyone was going crazy, and even her best friend Carly called to find out where she was. I found out where she was and told everyone."

"Um… yeah. If I need any help I'll tell you." Freddie was a little taken back. This girl looked like she was 25, but acted like she was 5.

"Okay! So where are you staying? In a hotel? In a condo? I can drop your stuff off there before we go to the set."

"I'm staying at the Marilton by the set address. Do you know where that is?"

"Do I know that is? It's a block away from the set! Of course I know where that is!" Julia shook her head frantically and turned the radio on to some sort of pop station. Freddie already didn't like her. She was very unprofessional. _I guess that's how they do things in California, _he thought_. _Freddie was mostly a director in New York. He did independent films and traveled all over the country, but he refused to do movies in California or Washington. Until now, that is. He decided that if he ever wanted to find Sam, it was time to get over the hurt, and go back.

"Do you know what the hours are? On previous movies I've worked on, the hours change based on when the actors want, or when the set is open. Do you guys have scheduled hours yet?"

"Oh no, and that reminds me, I said we'd start at 3pm today. To give you some time to get adjusted to the set. My co-writer wasn't too happy about that, but I told her you'd meet with her before we started. You're okay with that right?"

"Yes, I'd definitely love to meet her before. So am I going to working with more, you or her?"

"Well, wherever she is, you'll probably see me wandering around. We pretty much work in a team. Oh, and you might see a little girl around, too. I don't think she'll be around much this movie. She actually kind of looks like you, it's weird. Anyways, she's my co-writer's daughter, even though she's young, she's a troublemaker. You'd better watch out when she's around. She only listens to her mother and believe me when I say this, but do not cross her path. She will destroy you. And when she asks for food, you'd better give it to her. Otherwise, you will have a serious problem."

"She sounds like a handful. I used to have a friend like that. But I guess we just grew apart. Or she left, and I haven't seen or heard from her since." Freddie put on a sad smile for Julia. He didn't want her to know too much about him, but it was too late for that.

"Okay we're here! Just go check in, and drop off your luggage and I'll be waiting in the car."

"Sounds good."

Freddie took his luggage out of the trunk and went to the check-in desk. A woman, who looked like she was about 23 had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, was standing behind the desk.

"Hello, my name is Kayla, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yes, Freddie Benson, checking in."

"Okay, credit card?" Freddie slid his credit card across the counter. The receptionist gave him a flirty smile and said, "Thank you, sir, you're in room 621, here is your room key, and if you need anything just call the front desk." She slid his credit card back to him and handed him his room key.

"Have a good day."

"You too!" Freddie took his bags up to his room and looked at the view. It wasn't much, but he was staying here at night when he wasn't at the set. That wouldn't be a lot, so it wasn't that bad. Freddie looked at his watch and saw it was 2:45. _Shit! I'm going to be late!_ he thought.

Freddie walked outside to see Julia leaning against the car door on the phone, probably with her boss.

"Ok, relax, he's here now, and we're coming right over. Girl, you need to chill. Yes, I'm sure Flora's antsy, but can't you give her a piece of paper to color on. She wants to go back to Cara's? You need to stop her from throwing those fits every time you pick her up. Seriously, it's hurting my ears." Freddie was a little confused, but Julia gave him a look that said it-will-all-make-sense-later. Freddie nodded and got into the passenger seat of the car.

Julia got in the car and said, "I am so sorry for that. Flora is my co-writer's daughter. Her name is Florence Bryce, which is a beautiful name for the initials she wanted to pick from. I told you about her right?"

Freddie nodded his head and said, "She's the troublemaker right?"

"Yep, that's her. She also likes to throw a fit when she has to leave her best friend, Cara's house. I mean I've seen iCarly, and the best comparison I can make is they were as close as Carly and Sam were. You were the tech producer of iCarly right? Can you tell me what happened to the show?"

Freddie twitched uncomfortably and said," Um… it ended for two reasons. The first being, we were all going off to college. The second was that Sam disappeared. I mean, I haven't seen her in… God knows how long." Julia smiled and nodded her head, like she knew something Freddie didn't.

They pulled into the set, and walked right down to Julia's boss's office. Julia knocked on the door and said, "Hello? I have the new director here if you want to meet him."

"Oh good finally! Send him in!" Freddie heard a familiar voice say. He walked in to see a little girl coloring a picture, who did happen to look a lot like him, and a blonde woman with curly hair, wearing a blue button down shirt and a tight gray skirt with black heels, turned around and she seemed to frustrated, looking for something.

The little girl, who Freddie assumed name was Flora, looked up at him and said, "Mommy don't be rude! Turn around!" _For a six year old, she had pretty good manners, _Freddie thought.

The familiar voice said, "Okay sweetie, I just have to find what I did with the extra copy of- Oh here it is!"f

The blonde turned around and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Freddie's eyes went wide, and stuttered out, "S-Sam?"

**Cliffhanger! Please review :-) Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own iCarly. Otherwise, I would be a very rich man named Dan Schneider. And I am not rich, or a man. So, I guess the possibility of me owning iCarly is like 0 to none. **

**I hope you guys liked the little cliffhanger on the last chapter. I'll keep you guys updated as much as possible…. even some of my friends were nagging me to update :-) **

Last Chapter:

_ The little girl, who Freddie assumed name was Flora, looked up at him and said, "Mommy don't be rude! Turn around!" For a six year old, she had pretty good manners, Freddie thought. _

_ The familiar voice said, "Okay sweetie, I just have to find what I did with the extra copy of- Oh here it is!"_

_The blonde turned around and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Freddie's eyes went wide and his mouth went open. He finally was able to catch his breath, and stuttered out, "S-Sam?"_

Sam Puckett turned around and saw him standing there. Now, a normal person who still had feelings for Freddie would have run up to him and hugged him. But Sam was anything but normal. Her initial reaction was to gasp and a hand shot up from her side over her mouth. Freddie looked just as surprised, like he didn't know anything about this. _Julia. I am going to kill that girl, _Sam thought as she stood there like an idiot staring at Freddie. Freddie said, "S-Sam?" and all Sam did was nod her head. She was too in shock to move.

Flora, Sam's daughter, stood up and walked over to Freddie. She stuck out her hand and Freddie shook it. She said, "Hi. I'm Florence Bryce, but you can call me Flora. I'm 6 years old and if you get on my nerves, we're going to have trouble. That's my mom. Her name is Samantha Puckett, but if you call her Samantha or Ms. Puckett she'll rip your head off. She doesn't usually act like this."

Freddie still looked like he was stunned because he didn't say anything and all he did was look at the child, then back to Sam. And then to the child, and back to Sam. Finally, Sam spoke in a hushed tone, "Flora, sweetie, can you go play with Julia for a couple minutes? Mommy needs to finish some business."

"But mommy, you always let me stay when you work!" Flora stomped her foot so hard, the desk shook.

"I know sweetie, but I think Julia said something about showing you something that was really cool? If you want to find out, go ask her."

"Ugh, fine. But you know I hate moving." _Yes, _Freddie thought to himself _this was definitely Sam's kid. _Flora picked herself up and stormed out of the room to go find Julia. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So… How long have you been married…O-or in a relationship?" Freddie started. Waiting for the answer was like waiting for his death sentence: unbearably sad and sickening.

"I'm single. I had Flora in college. She'll be 7 in February." Sam wasn't quite sure what to say. She just said the first things that came to her mind, and when people would ask her about Flora, the first thing she would tell them is her birthday. Sam hadn't seen him in 6 years, and now, when she finally sees him again, she's not sure if it is blissful or heartbreaking.

"Oh," Freddie started going from surprised to happy to angry within a matter of seconds. "Sam, I haven't seen or heard from you ever since… you know. It's been killing me. Why haven't you called? Why haven't you talked to me? Better yet, why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Because… Because… Because I…" Sam tried to muster out words, but every sentence she was playing in her head didn't sound right. What was she supposed to say? That she took his kid away from him? That she stopped his ability to have a family with her? That she did it because she wanted him to be successful and having a child wouldn't make him successful? She did it because she wanted him to follow his dream, but to him, that would have been a shitty excuse. He grew up without a father, she knew that, and he would always tell her that he wanted to be there for his kids. That he wanted to watch his children grow up. He didn't want to be like his father, leaving and never coming back.

"Well? I'm waiting. And while you think of a response to that, could you please tell me the father of that child is. If you even know." Freddie was angry with her, not only about leaving without saying goodbye, but now he knew the kid is 6, and they haven't seen each other in 6 years. And nine months before February is June, which was when they did it. Which would mean either Sam cheated on him, and she wasn't a virgin, or- no, that was impossible. She said she was on birth control. His mind had trouble wrapping around both concepts. Were there any other options?

"Freddie. I-I I'm so sorry," Sam was in tears now. "I-I couldn't…" And he never heard her finish because she bolted from the room yelling, "We'll start shooting tomorrow. Be here at 8:30!" Sam needed time to collect herself. She couldn't do this again. She couldn't run away, but she couldn't face him without other people being around. She needed the comfort that he wouldn't try and get personal about it, even though she knew eventually she'd have to face him.

Sam picked up Flora from Julia's desk, and took her back to the car. Flora could see the tears in Sam's eyes, and said, "Mommy, what's wrong? What did that man do? I'll hurt him if he made you cry…" Sam gave her a soft laugh.

"No sweetie. Mommy did this to herself. She set herself up for this." Sam didn't expect Flora to understand, but Flora was a smart child. She was Freddie's kid too, and Sam shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Don't worry mommy. After the rain, comes the rainbow. It'll be better, I promise." Flora stroked her mother's hair while she was sitting in the car in the set parking lot. Sam looked up at her daughter; remember that stroking her hair was what Freddie used to do when Sam was upset about something.

"Thank you sweetie. How about we go home now? We can watch a movie on iFlix? Does that sound good?"

"Yay mommy! Can we please watch the new Barbie movie? It just came out on iFlix and I really want to see it! Pretty please with ham on top?"

Sam said, "Sure, honey. Whatever you want," because she knew she had a lot to get done for the script. She had to rewrite the last scene because Julia accidentally didn't save. Julia was a brilliant writer… when she wanted to be. Other than that, she was just… Julia. There's no other way to describe her. She was always funny, sometimes sneaky, and occasionally dumb. Even though Sam was at a loss for words about what to tell Freddie, she had to thank Julia. Julia brought Sam and Freddie back together, and they needed a director, so like it or not, Sam had to put up with it.

When they got back to the house, Sam pulled her long blonde curly hair up into a ponytail, and changed out of her work clothes into yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Her daughter did the same, except Flora was wearing UCLA kids-size sweatpants. Both of them went into Sam's room, and turned on the TV.

The good thing about being the head of her own production company was that the pay was great. Sam and Flora lived in a house in Hollywood that was a pretty good size. It was 3 floors, the basement was a finished party room /movie theatre for Flora when she had sleepovers. Sometimes they had movie premiers in the basement of the house. The middle floor was the entrance, but they usually came in through garage. The middle floor had a spiral staircase that descended under a beautiful crystal chandelier. On the top floor, were both bedrooms. Flora's was a soft pink, with brown trees decorating it. She had a queen size bed with a canopy, and pink little butterflies coming down from the ceiling. Sam's room was black and white. She had a California king bed, and black and white pictures on the walls. She had a 60" flat-screen TV mounted on the wall in front of her bed, which is where Sam and Flora watched the movie. Well, Flora watched, Sam worked on the ending of the script. After coming up with an ending that was perfect for Sam, she turned and saw that the movie was over, and that Flora had taken a nap in her bed.

"Flora, sweetie, time to get up. We need to go for dinner," Sam cooed to try and get her daughter awake. Sam was the only one who could wake Flora without Flora snapping.

"Hmm?" Flora opened her eyes sleepily, "Is it time to get up already? I don't want to get out of bed."

"I'll give you dinner…" And then you saw Flora's little head pop out from under the comforter.

"Does this 'dinner' include meat?"

"It will if you get your little booty up and downstairs into the kitchen…" And with that, Flora was up and running down to the kitchen screaming as loud as she could.

"Mommy hurry up! I'm hungry!" Flora whined from the kitchen. Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Flora ran to answer the door. And standing outside the door was none other than Freddie Benson.

"Hi Flora?" When he said it, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah that's me. Do you need something?" Flora was trying to be sweet, even though she knew this man made her mommy cry.

"I just need to talk to your mom for a second. Is it okay if I come in?" Flora was a bit hesitant, but after a little pondering, she opened the door a little more and let him in.

Sam came rushing down the stairs, her hair still in a loose ponytail, and her sweatshirt sleeves rolled up. "Flora, honey, who is-" Sam didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before she saw who it was. Freddie still had that sad puppy dog look on his face when she came down the stairs. "Flora, this is Freddie. Freddie came by the set earlier today, remember?" Flora nodded her head yes. "Freddie is going to be the new director of the movie. The really scary one. Could you do something for me? It's something only big girls can do, so you're going to have to be VERY careful." Flora looked very interested. Freddie smiled at the way Sam talked to her daughter. He knew she always had a way with kids. "Flora, I want you to go into the kitchen and get out the ham from the fridge. It's on the bottom shelf. Then, once you did that, I want you to go take out some plates and placemats okay?"

"Are you sure this is something only big girls can do?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm 100% sure."

"Okay." And with that, Flora ran off into the kitchen to go do what her mother told her. Sam looked up at Freddie, with sad eyes.

Sam apologized first. This a rarity, so when Sam apologized, Freddie wanted to capture the moment.

"I'm sorry for running off. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just so… shocked. And you looked just as surprised to see me too. I wasn't expecting any of that. I just couldn't find the words." Freddie showed a little sympathy in his eyes. Sam slowly started to let her guard come down, ever so slightly.

"It's okay. I was shocked too. I just said the first words that came to my mind, and I'm sorry I pushed you away. That's not what I was trying to do." Freddie held open his arms for a hug. He was secretly hoping she'd step into him and they could go back to high school. Sam Puckett was not the hugging type, but right now, she'd do anything to be back in Freddie's arms. She slowly stepped in, and their shapes just melted perfectly together.

Sam was happy. Right here, in Freddie's arms, she was happy. She could feel him running his fingers against her hair as she pressed her head against his chest. She thought she heard him whisper softly, "I missed you, Princess Puckett."

And with that, she said back, "I missed you, too." As soon as they pulled apart, Sam felt like someone had ripped her other half away. Freddie blushed a little, just like he would do when they were teenagers whenever Sam did something mildly embarrassing, or he found out that Sam talked to Carly about their "intimate" life. Just that moment, Flora came rushing out of the kitchen, out of breath and panting.

"I… did… it… mommy. Now… can we… please… have dinner?"

"Yes sweetie, of course we can. Fredweird, if you want, you can stay for dinner." Freddie had not been expecting this, both the nickname and the offer for dinner. Sam saw the look of surprise on his face and said, "After, we can discuss some of the camera angles and stage direction for the movie?" Freddie nodded his head. He knew that probably meant they'd catch up, and maybe discuss some camera angles.

During dinner, Freddie saw that Sam hadn't changed with her food. And her daughter was just like her. Flora had to lick the plate clean before she gave it up be put into the dishwasher. "So Freddie, where do you live?" Flora asked inquisitively.

"Um… I, uh, live in New York. Do you know where that is?" He'd completely forgotten how to talk to kids under the age of 10, because most of his time, he spent interacting with adults.

"Yes I do! I'm not stupid. Are you going to date my mommy? Because if you are you should know-" Sam interrupted her before she could get to what Freddie should/ shouldn't do with Sam.

"Flora! Freddie is the director of my new movie. Enough with the questions, you sound like an interrogator." Sam turned to Freddie and silently apologized with that unspoken language the two were always able to communicate with.

Flora was fascinated with this unspoken connection. "Whoa, do you guys have tele… telepoksy? Teleparthy? Something with a t…"

"Telepathy?" Freddie spoke up.

"Yeah! That thing? It's so cool!"

Freddie chuckled a little bit then said, "No, we don't have telepathy, but your mom and I have been able to do that since high school."

"You knew each other in high school?" Freddie gave Sam a look that was kind of hurt. Sam shrugged, and Freddie turned back to Flora.

"Yes we did. We did a web show together, with our friend Carly, who-"

Flora turned to her mother and said, "Wait. Does he mean Aunt Carly?"

"Yes he does. We used to do a web show called iCarly. Freddie, Carly, and I would do every Wednesday night."

"That's so awesome! Mommy, can I please be excused?"

"Sure, but honey remember to put your plate in the sink so I can wash it off."

"Ugh, fine if I must." Both Sam and Freddie looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wow, Sam she sure is you're daughter," Freddie said. "Her love of meat is almost uncanny, and the unwillingness to move back at your office, and now is just like you." Freddie and Sam laughed together.

Then, Sam said, a little softer, "Yeah, but she's got your intelligence, ability to be nice to people and your smile."

An unnerving shiver was sent down every nerve in Freddie's body.

**So what'd you guys think? Did I move to fast? Did you like it? Please Please Please Please Review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own iCarly, and neither do you. (Unless you name happens to be Dan Schneider, creator of Schneider's Bakery and DanWarp. In which case, this does not apply to you). **

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, I really hope you guys like the story so far… it might get a little tricky to update during the week so I'm sorry if I don't update for the next couple days. **

_Last chapter: _

_ "Wow, Sam she sure is you're daughter," Freddie said. "Her love of meat is almost uncanny, and the unwillingness to move back at your office, and now is just like you." Freddie and Sam laughed together. _

_ Then, Sam said, a little softer, "Yeah, but she's got your intelligence, ability to be nice to people and your smile." _

_ An unnerving shiver was sent down every nerve in Freddie's body. _

Freddie was frozen. Not just physically, but mentally too. He didn't know what to say. Better yet, he didn't even know what to think. There were so many thoughts that rushed into his head at once, that they all just got stuck on the way to his brain, like a giant traffic jam of thoughts.

After about 10 minutes of watching Freddie sit like a frozen computer, Sam dared to speak. "Freddie?" She said in the smallest voice she had. In fact, it sounded more like a whisper. Sam was so scared about what he would say. And what he would do. He obviously caught on faster than she thought he would, and she wasn't even sure why she said it. Sam hadn't really thought about how or when to tell Freddie. She wanted to wait a little bit, to reintroduce each other into their lives, but she also wanted to tell him, because the sooner she did, the sooner they could deal with it. Sam was secretly wishing for some miracle, that Freddie wouldn't leave. And that he would just wrap her in his arms, stroke her hair and tell her that it would all be okay. But she knew that reaction was extremely unlikely, and was probably not going to happen. In fact, it might not ever happen again.

"Sam, I need to leave. I need to go before I say things that I might regret. I just… I need to deal." And with that Freddie got up, walked out the door and went to his car. He sat in his car for about 5 minutes just thinking about those words. _She's got your intelligence, ability to be nice to people and your smile._ Flora was HIS daughter. But why would Sam take his daughter away from him? Didn't she know that he wanted a family with her?

Freddie turned on the car, and decided to go back to the hotel, and see if it could clear his mind. As he drove, all he heard was Sam's voice in his head. He didn't want to be mad at her, he really didn't, but what else was he supposed to do? Nothing could go back to the way it was. He had a daughter. Freddie was always curious as to what his child would look like, especially with Sam. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Freddie would spend hours on the pear pod app that allows you to mix two faces together to make a baby. He'd combine his and Sam's face to see what their kids could look like. Freddie always saw himself with a family, and even more so, one with Sam.

Once Freddie got back to his hotel, the anger hit. He'd never been this outraged before, especially with Sam. What gave her the right to do this? What gave her the right to take his child away? She certainly didn't do it for his benefit. There were so many names; bad ones that he wanted to call her. He wanted to throw things and hurt people. Freddie has never felt this angry in his entire life. He threw a pillow across the room, grabbed another one and screamed as loud as he could. He started punching and kicking the bed, like a two year old having a temper tantrum. After he was done, he stomped into the bathroom and nearly punched a hole through the wall. As soon as Freddie saw what Sam turned him into, he lay in bed and cried. It wasn't a very "manly" thing to do, but Sam always told him he was the woman of the relationship anyways.

A few hours later, when the extreme hatred turned to anger, sadness, and depression, Freddie decided to make a list. He was good with lists, and making one could possibly help him clear his head a little bit about the whole Sam/Flora issue, and maybe figure out a way to deal with it.

After spending about an hour coming up with the positives and negatives of the situation, here's what Freddie came up with:

_Bad: -Sam didn't tell me I had a daughter, and has been keeping Flora from me ever since we were 18. _

_-Sam left, TAKING my daughter, even though she knew that I wanted to be a father, especially to her baby. _

_-Sam didn't say goodbye when she left. _

_-She didn't even give me the courtesy of telling me she'd had Flora. _

_Good: -I have a daughter with Sam. She's beautiful (I've seen her), and according to Sam and Julia, she's smart, punctual, cunning (which she obviously got from Sam), funny, and polite (which I'm a little shocked about, considering Sam is her mother). She looks like me, too. Sam said that she has my smile, which must be a good thing, because every time Flora would smile at the dinner table, Sam's face would light up. She makes a great mother, and even though she doesn't know it, everyone around her can easily see it. I'm not happy with her at the moment, but I've always dreamed of having a family with her. _

The one reason that Freddie had for good was long enough, and good enough, to cancel out most of the negative reasons he was angry with Sam. There was only one other thing he'd thought to do at the time. Drink his problems away. He was smart enough to know that this wasn't an effective solution, and could only make them go away for at least until tomorrow, but his senses were dulled and he was dumb enough to go look for the nearest bar in Hollywood. He sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink. _Here's to Sam, and the 6 wonderful years she had with MY kid_, he thought.

A couple more drinks later, and Freddie was tripping and stumbling all over the place. When he and Sam were in high school, she used to make fun of him for being a lightweight, and the fact that she could always chug more beer before getting tipsy would irritate him.

**Flashback: **

"C'mon baby please?" Sam was almost begging at his knees.

"Nuh-uh. No way."

"It would make me very happy…"

"Sam I told you. We are not going to that party. There is probably going to be beer and drugs, and I told my mom we'd be good. Besides, I can already tell you what that party is going to look like. It's going to be dim, barely lit, and there's going to be red cups and trash all over the place. The jocks and the hardcore girls are going to be playing an intense game of beer pong in the kitchen. There's probably going to be some guy in a corner smoking a joint, that's being passed around by his group of friends. Music is going to be blasting at full volume hurting everyone's ears, and even worse, you're going to be able to hear the screamers upstairs who are having sex."

"But baby come on. This is almost like the last party of the year. Don't you want to get the FULL high school experience? Or are you too scared because you can't drink as much as I can and that the boys will make fun of you?"

"Sam…"

"Fweddie is a scawdy cat?"

"Sam…" Freddie said for the second time in a warning tone.

"Oh c'mon Fredward. Grow a pair. Live a little."

"Fine we'll go. Not because you're pressuring me, but because I can prove to you that I'm not a lightweight, and you SO can't out drink me!" Freddie was up for the challenge. Anything that involved 'Sam' and 'challenge', he was up for. "And for your information, I DO have a pair!"

"So then use 'em!" Sam swayed her hips as she walked out of the room, and down the steps into Carly's kitchen. The kitchen was always her favorite place, because that's where the food could be found.

**Flashback Ended**

Freddie woke up to find he was in a taxicab. The cab driver was muttering something about how drunk this guy was, and about how he needed to get a better job. The time on the clock said 1:46am. Freddie looked at the driver with bloodshot eyes, and said, "Whe-where… where are…you taking me?"

"Easy there. I'm just taking you to the address that was found in your pocket."

"Oh-Okay." Freddie was still drunk, and slurring his words. He soon passed back out and the cab driver just shook his head.

When they arrived at the address, the cab driver had to get out of the car, and practically carried Freddie to the door. He rang the doorbell 3 times before a woman answered it. She had a sad look on her face, just like she'd been crying. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and her eyes were dark like storm clouds.

"Excuse me miss, but is this yours?" The driver looked at the woman, and then to Freddie. The woman looked at Freddie for a second, as if to try and recognize him.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for any trouble he's given you. Do you mind bringing him in?" She whispered softly, so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all, in fact, he's been one of my easier passengers this evening. Didn't even pee on the seats." The cab driver chuckled. The woman led him to an empty bedroom, where the man placed Freddie on the bed.

"Here's the tab… and a tip for carrying him all the way to the guest room. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." The blonde handed the man cash, and smiled at him.

"It's no problem miss. Have a good night."

"You too." After she showed, the man out, she went back to the room and looked at Freddie, who was sleeping in her guest bed. He was mumbling in his drunken sleep. She took off his shoes and socks, and put them next to the bed. She also took off his shirt and pants, because it looked like he had alcohol stains on them. _Well at least he's not a loud drunk_, she thought. She tucked him into bed, and kissed his forehead.

"Sam…Sam…Wh-why did y-you keep her f-from me? I-I wanted… I-I wanted…" Freddie groaned.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I'm truly, sincerely sorry. I've never been sorrier for anything in my entire life. I know you must hate me. I hate me. I should have stayed. I should have told you. But I love you, and I wanted you to have a future. You may never forgive me, and I don't blame you if you never do, but I had to let you go off to New York, and if you knew I had Flora, then you wouldn't have followed your dream." Sam turned to walk out of the room fully knowing that Freddie hadn't heard to any of that.

On her way out she stopped and said, "I love you, Freddie. And I named her after you. You should know you're always on my mind."

And with that final word, Sam left the room. But as she left, she could have sworn she heard him breathe, in a drunk and unstable mess, "I love you, too."

**So guys, tell me what you think! Please Review…Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Here's chapter 6… Enjoy! And please review!**

**So, lets just add iCarly to the list of things I don't own. **

_Last Chapter: _

_On her way out she stopped and said, "I love you, Freddie. And I named her after you. You should know you're always on my mind." _

_And with that final word, Sam left the room. But as she left, she could have sworn she heard him breathe, in a drunk and unstable mess, "I love you, too."_

Freddie woke up from his drunken haze with an upset stomach and a killer headache. The light shone in from the open windows and he tried his best not to look in that direction. He found himself sprawled across a bed in a room that definitely didn't look or smell like his hotel room. The last thing Freddie remembers is getting really mad at the TV screen in the bar when the Dodgers got out. Freddie was never a big sports fan, but he was just yelling along with all the other guys in the bar.

He looked around the room. The sheets and comforter he was under was a light grayish color and the walls were lilac. The room smelt strawberries, just like Sam's hair… Sam! It took Freddie a minute, but he finally figured out that he was in Sam's guest room. Freddie looked down, and saw that he was in his boxers and his shirt and pants were folded in a pile on top of the table. On top was a little note from Sam. It said:

_Dear Freddie, _

_When you're ready to talk, we will. I'm not even going to try explaining on a piece of paper because there is no way I could even start. I canceled shooting for today, we start on Tuesday. I took Flora to her friend Cara's for the day. I'll be back at 12:30. If you get up before then, make yourself something to eat. I made bacon this morning, and maybe if you're lucky Flora left some over for you. If not, I'll make you lunch, or you can order something. _

_Love, Sam_

Love. Sam. Freddie shook the thought off his head, and looked at the clock. It said 12:45. She was back. He didn't really want to talk to her right at this moment, but he needed to shower, and he needed food in his stomach, because he felt acid coming up his throat. Freddie always had wicked hangovers. They usually involved throw up, or an intense migraine. Sometimes it was both.

Freddie walked into the kitchen, and saw Sam in the kitchen making something in a big pot. He was quiet, so she didn't hear him walk in, but immediately he knew what she was making. Back in high school, whenever Freddie would drink a little too much, or he got sick, Sam would always come over and make him chicken noodle soup. Sure, it was a bit cliché, but Sam always made the best, and it was comfort food. Then, she'd stay home from school with him, or if it were a weekend, they would sit in his room and watch funny movies.

**Flashback: **

"Hey Fredderly. You up yet?" Sam poked her head through a little crack in his door. Freddie's mother was at work, and Sam found the hidden key. Freddie texted Sam last night saying how sick he was, and how much he was throwing up.

"Hey Princess Puckett," Freddie mumbled in a weak voice. "What are you doing here? N-Not that I don't want you here…"

"Relax Fredduccini. I'm only here to make you feel better!" Sam said with a grin on her face. "Now come on, let's get you out of bed. Momma brought you some chicken noodle soup." Sam leaned over the bed to help Freddie up. He was still wearing his galaxy wars boxers and a long sleeve thermal shirt. There was a pile of blankets a mile high on his bed, so Sam assumed he had a fever. "Come on now, I really want you to taste my chicken noodle soup! I've heard I'm quite the cook," She said, obviously proud of her creation.

"Ok Sam, but you should know that when I'm sick, I-" And with that, Freddie ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Fredward, I know about vomit. Everybody does it. I even brought you this!" Sam held up a garbage pale, and in bright blue writing it said, 'For Freddie's Puke.'

"Sam, you're too kind." Freddie remarked sarcastically. He sat down at the table, and Sam poured him a bowl of the chicken noodle soup. Freddie took his spoon and cautiously took some of the soup. As soon as the soup hit his tongue, Freddie was overcome with surprise. Who the hell knew Sam could cook? He ate/drank the soup faster than he's ever ingested anything before. When he was done, he looked up at Sam, who was simply standing there with a smirk on her face and said, "Holy chizz. You've gotta teach my mom to make that."

"No can do Fredster. Secret recipe only Momma knows. Now that you've basically licked the bottom of the bowl, lets watch funny movies! That's how my mom would always cheer me up when I was sick. She wasn't a very good mother, except for when we were sick. Then, she turned into a nurse overnight. It was a little creepy sometimes."

"Okay, whatever you say Princess…"

After a few hours of watching Galaxy Wars, (because Freddie was sick, Sam let him have this one request) Freddie and Sam were starting to get a little sleepy.

They both were curled up on Freddie's bed, and right before Freddie drifted off into the comfort of sleep, he felt Sam nuzzle her head into his chest. She softly whispered to him for the first time, "I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Sam." And the entire time he slept, Freddie had a smile plastered on his face.

**Flashback Ended**

Freddie was standing in the doorframe of the kitchen watching Sam cook, realizing he had the same goofy smile on his face when he thought about the first time she said I love you to him. Freddie cleared his throat, and the blonde turned around. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, but the tiny ringlet curls were still floating down her back. She was wearing jeans and a penny T… actually one of Freddie's old penny T's to be exact.

"Oh hi Freddie. You're up," She said, looking a tad bit flushed. He couldn't read her tone of voice. It sounded like she was happy he was alive, nervous about what he was going to say, and he heard a hint of fear. Fear was something that he rarely ever heard in Sam Puckett's voice.

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence between the two, and although it was only for about a minute, it seemed like a million years. "Listen Sam, we need to talk." Even though Freddie didn't want to talk about it, he knew he was eventually going to have to get there, so why not start now? Especially when he could have her alone, without a possible intrusion from Flora.

"I know. I'm just not sure where to start…" Sam said sheepishly.

Freddie tried his best not to get angry with her right now. He wanted to keep this conversation civil, for the sake of their daughter. "Sam, I need to know why." Freddie stopped himself before he could start throwing questions in her face like bullets.

"Because Freddie. You and Carly were going places. You were going off to NYU, your dream school, and I couldn't tell you I was pregnant, especially with your kid. I know you're mad at me, and I would be to, but I wanted you to follow your dream of being a director. I wanted you to be successful, and there was no way you would leave for New York without our baby and me if you knew I was pregnant. I needed you to be happy, in order for me to even remotely happy, and I wanted you to succeed. Freddie, I love you. All I wanted was for you to follow your dreams. And when I hadn't heard from you after I'd left, I'd assumed you'd given up on me, and I didn't want to disturb your life, because you probably were in a relationship with some girl, who is a way better girlfriend than I ever was. I didn't want to be that girl who interrupts your life with a kid, expect you to be happy." Sam couldn't make eye contact with him almost the entire time, except when she said she loved him. But it was only for a brief second before her head returned to the floor.

"Sam, I wanted a life with you," Freddie felt his temperature rising as his blood boiled with the heat of the conversation. "I wanted to get married and have a family, and the only person I could have ever seen myself settling down with is you. How could you have thought I didn't want a family with you? How could you have thought it would ruin my chances at being successful? I mean, look at you. You've taken care of Flora ever since you were 18 years old, and look at you Sam." Freddie felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. Before Sam knew it, she was crying too.

"Freddie… I just… I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to go to. I was so scared you'd leave me, so I left before you could leave me first. I wanted you to have a future. I wanted you go be successful, and keeping you on the west coast wasn't what you wanted, and I wanted you to be happy."

In a quiet voice, Freddie said, "God Sam, don't you get it? I love you. I would never have left you. I wouldn't have even considered it. And every day since you left and I went to college, I imagined what life would be like if I had you. I didn't want to move on. And I'm not even sure I have."

Sam was speechless. No words came to her mind that could possibly express the emotions she was feeling right now. Thank God the timer on the soup went off. Otherwise, she would've been standing there like an idiot watching Freddie cry without anything to say.

"I made you soup," Sam said, stating the obvious because she couldn't think of anything else.

**Sort of cliffhanger? Tell me what you guys think! Did I move too fast through this whole thing? Please Review! **

**p.s- Sorry I didn't update yesterday… studying sucks :/**

**p.p.s- This is not the end of the conversation… just making that clear.. I know I left some questions unanswered**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…otherwise, Seddie would still be together. **

**Guys I'm so sorry, I haven't been able to update in a couple of days… I've been really busy with school and I have way too much homework. **

**So without further adieu (HEY HIS NAME IS ADIEU), I give you… chapter 7. **

_Last Chapter: _

_In a quiet voice, Freddie said, "God Sam, don't you get it? I loved you. I would never have left you. I wouldn't have even considered it. And every day since you left and I went to college, I imagined what life would be like if I had you. I have never moved on." _

_Sam was speechless. This was a first. Thank God the timer on the soup went off. Otherwise, she would've been standing there like an idiot watching Freddie cry without anything to say. _

"_I made you soup," Sam said, stating the obvious because she couldn't think of anything else. _

Sam didn't know what to say. By stating the obvious fact that she had made Freddie soup to feel better, she thought she was escaping the topic at hand. But no, she was simply avoiding it for the moment. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Uh… thanks. I guess…you know, you were the only one who was ever able to make me feel better from a hangover or when I was sick." Even though Sam had her back turned to him, he still felt her smile. He loved to make her smile. Even when Freddie was mad at her, seeing Sam smile was always the highlight of his day.

"Well, it's not me. It's my kick-ass soup." They both laughed softly, but before they both knew it, they were back to the awkwardness.

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you've never moved on?"

"Of course I meant it. Why else would I say it if I never meant it?" Freddie answered as if she had just asked what 2+2 was, like it was the most obvious, stupid question in the world. "Listen Sam, I could be infuriated with you, and you know what? I just might be infuriated with you. Well, not as much as I was last night, but I'm still pretty pist off. You had no right to go and do what you did. You had absolutely no right to take my child away. Are you even sure she's mine?"

"Yeah, she's definitely yours. I mean… have you seen her? I see so much of her in you. She has your face shape, your hair color, your sweetness, your smarts, your smile, and your eye shape. I could go on forever about all the things that remind me of you in her. Besides… I haven't exactly done… that. Since, you know… us." Sam blushed. _She __always __looks __so __beautiful __when __her __cheeks __turn __red, __and __especially __when __she __doesn'__t __know __it,_ Freddie thought.

"It's okay. Neither have I. I mean, I've come pretty close, but every time, I want to look down and see your face, but you're not there." Sam put the bowl of soup in front of Freddie, and although he was pretty sure most of the shock was wiped off her face, he could still see a little bit of surprise in her eyes. That was one of the many things he loved about Sam. He could tell what she was thinking just by the way her eyes looked.

Sam sighed, and said, "Freddie, if I could go back in time, and undo my mistake, I would. You have to believe me. And everyday I would think about you, and what you would do if you were here. I sure as hell couldn't face you with a kid. And…" She trailed off. Sam Puckett does not admit defeat. Sam Puckett does not admit defeat. Sam Puckett does- "I was scared. I was so scared Freddie. That if you saw me with Flora you'd be so outraged that you'd get all crazy, and sue me, and I didn't want to take my child into this whole fiasco, even though she's the reason were in it. I mean, I would have done it. With you. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have Flora, and she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I just regret taking her away from you. I know you'd be a great father. I just wanted you to have a happy and successful life, and I didn't think being a teenage father was a good way to do that. I mean, Flora is amazing. She really is. She can make my day when I'm sad, she knows what I'm thinking without even having to ask me, in fact the other day, she looked me in the eye and told me I wasn't happy. And she knew that I wasn't happy. She asked me who you were, you know." Sam stopped herself before going on an extreme rant.

"She what?" Freddie asked, looking utterly confused.

"She asked me who you were. She asked me who her father was, multiple times actually. She's only 6, so I didn't tell her the whole truth, but she knew that everyone had a father and she wanted to know where hers was. I didn't tell her anything about you; I did what I do best. I avoided the question. I told her I'd tell her someday when she was older." Sam looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell her my name? Why didn't you tell her who I was? What if she wanted to come-"

"Come what Freddie? Come find you? She's 6 years old. And I didn't tell her because I thought that maybe she would get her hopes up about you coming and finding us. I'm selfish. I know that. I didn't want her to hate me already. I hated my mother at such a young age, and I'm doing the best I can to make sure that never happens to my daughter. Look, I know I'm a bad mother for keeping this from her, but I'm trying to be the best mother I can be, and I can't do that if she hates me. Does that make any sense?"

Much to her surprise, Freddie said, "Actually yes. Yes, it does make sense. But there is something you should know. I want to be in Flora's life. She is my daughter, too. Sam, after all this, the least you could do for me is make sure that my child is in my life, for the rest of my life. I'll move out here, and start directing movies from California. My dad was never around when I was growing up, and there is no way I'd ever do that to any child of mine."

Sam seemed a little shocked with his reaction. Well, she knew that he wanted to be a dad, she just didn't think he'd pick up all his things and move across the country. _Freddie __is __going __to __be __one __hell __of __a __father,_ she thought to herself.

Before Sam had a chance to say, "Yes" or "Okay" or even nod her head, Flora came bursting through the door, with Cara hot on her heels. Cara called back out to the car, "Thanks Mattie! Come pick me up when you're done with the food shopping and all those errands!" Mattie was Cara's older sister. Cara's dad is in the Marines, and her mom passed away when she was a little girl. Luckily for Cara, her older sister takes good care of her. But… her older sister is kind of crazy. If Mattie were a tad bit older, Sam would always joke that she and Spencer, Carly's older brother, would be the perfect couple.

"Hi Flora honey! What are you guys up to?" Sam asked of her daughter and friend.

"Oh, we're just going to play on the computer." Flora saw the look of concern on Sam's face and said, "Relax mom. We're just going to watch some of the old iCarly videos. When Cara and I were at her house, we decided to look some up, because of what you said at dinner. They're really funny! I'm surprised you had that much funny in you…"

Sam gave her daughter a smirk, and said, "Yeah, yeah. Stop mocking your mother, and go play." Sam kissed Flora's head and let her run off to find Cara, who was undoubtedly waiting in Flora's bedroom.

As soon as Freddie made sure Flora was out of vision, he said, "I never realized, but she does look like me." Freddie's lips started to curl up into a smile, and he turns back to Sam. "Listen, Sam. I don't want to be mad at you. In fact, once I was done with this movie, not knowing you were the producer, I was going to spend a month off and try and look for you. I want you back in my life. And… I want Flora in my life, too. You're her mother, and I know she's obviously more comfortable with you, so tonight, when Cara leaves, I want to tell her that I'm her father."

Sam was a little shaky about this idea. She didn't know whether Flora would be inquisitive, angry, happy, or have no emotion at all. This was the problem with the 6 year old. She didn't know what she wanted, when she wanted it and how much she wanted. She was so unpredictable; it was hard to tell what she was going to do. Obviously, Sam was going to tell her eventually, but she didn't know if now is the right time.

"A-Are you sure you want to tell her, n-now?"

"Why wait? Is there a problem?"

"It's just, Flora has a lot of good qualities. More than I will ever know, or be able to count. But, one of the not so great things is that she's so unpredictable. I mean, yes, there is never a dull moment with her, but I'm just not sure how she'll react. And I know that we have to tell her at some point, but waiting until she's gotten a little more used to you. I mean, Freddie this is all moving too quickly. First I find out you're here, and then you show up at my door, I tell you Flora's yours, and next thing you're passed out drunk in the guest room telling me things you probably don't mean…" Sam trailed off, because she knew she had taken a step too far. _I __gotta __learn __to __keep __my __damn __mouth __shut,_ Sam silently cursed herself.

"Sam… what do you mean 'saying things you probably don't mean'?"

"Well you see, uh, Freddie, last night, when you were drunk…you… uh… um…"

"Sam, stop beating around the bush. Get to the point! What did I say?" _Jeez, __for __a __grown __man,__this __guy__'__s __extremely __impatient,_ Sam thought.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME." Sam couldn't hold it off any longer. She practically yelled it through out the house.

"I… I did what?" Freddie said that so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"You were grumbling all over the place about why I kept her from you. You kept saying 'Why did you take her away from me Sam?' or 'Why did you leave me?' and even though you were drunk, I was stupid enough to have a conversation with you. Or really, it was me talking to you, while you were just moaning. I basically just told you the same things I've been telling you now, about how I wanted you to have a future, and you wouldn't have gone if I told you I was pregnant." Sam stopped there, remembering what had come next.

"And…?" Freddie asked. He just wanted to skip to the embarrassing part. The one where he told her, drunk and slurred, that he loved her.

"!"

"Sam, slow down. I can barely understand what you're saying."

Sam took a deep breath before she continued, a little bit slower, "And I told you I loved you and that I named our daughter after you because I think of you every day. And then I heard you grumble, I love you too." Sam's cheeks reached a remarkable shade of red. There were few moments where Sam blushed, but Freddie always ended up being the cause of them.

"Oh," Freddie said. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? I mean, he knew he loved her, but he was so mad at her, he couldn't decide whether to blurt it all out, or whether to hide it from her until they had made arrangements about Flora.

"So… what are we going to do when we tell her? I mean… How will things work out?"

Freddie didn't exactly know what to say to this either. It wasn't going to be exactly easy for him to pick up and move his life across the country. He'd still do it though, for Flora. And Sam. He still wanted her back. Despite all the pain, and suffering she's caused him in the past couple days, he wanted her back. Freddie has never been able to see himself with anyone besides her. And they do say, for better or for worse, right?

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." For the first time in a long time, Sam had seen Freddie smile. Not just one of those silly smiles, or happy smiles, but genuinely smile. They each had this special smile that they reserved, only for each other. And for the first time in 6 years, Sam had seen it again on Freddie's face.

Their moment was interrupted when the front door slammed, and Flora came running over to the kitchen island, hopping up on a stool, and blatantly stating the obvious, "Cara just left."

"And did you guys have fun?" Sam asked. What she really wanted to know was which iCarly episodes they'd watched.

"Yeah!" Flora turned and looked at Freddie and said, "You still haven't kissed anybody?" Freddie and Sam burst out into laughter, and Flora was trying to figure out what was going on. "Why are you guys laughing? It was just a question. I remember on one of the videos, mommy said you didn't kiss anyone."

This time, it was Freddie's turn to answer her, "Actually, your mommy was my first kiss." Freddie looked up and gave Sam that smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"Really? That would explain so much…"

Both adults gave her a confused look. Flora caught on, and explained. "You see, Cara and I noticed that every episode after the one where mommy said she didn't kiss anyone, you would always spend more time video taping mommy than aunt Carly. Also, you guys would get into a lot more fights, but it wasn't really fighting, it was more like old married couple fights. Of course I'm only up to episode #239, and I heard there are #400 episodes, so I have a lot to watch…"

Freddie and Sam gave each other glances. Nobody else had picked up on this, until Flora had told them. She really did have Freddie's smarts.

"So mommy, what's for snack?" It was only 4pm, and time for Flora's afternoon snack. It was late June, meaning Flora was on summer vacation, but during the school year, Flora would get home from school at 4. As soon as she would come in, she would have her afternoon snack.

"Well pumpkin, that's a surprise. Okay, I want you to close your eyes." Flora did as she was told.

"Okay… and… OPEN!" Flora opened her eyes and saw a big bowl of Sam's special soup.

"Mommy! You know this is my favorite!" Flora turned to Freddie and said, "You know, my mommy makes the best soup. But, she only makes it for me when I'm sick. It's the only thing that makes me feel better." Flora returns to her soup, and Freddie gives Sam a look. They're having one of their silent conversations. Sam sighs and looks at him sheepishly.

Freddie laughs and says, "I wasn't feeling well last night, so your mom made this for me. It used to be the reason I got out of bed when I was sick."

Flora silently 'Awed' as she watched Sam and Freddie have a silent conversation.

"So sweetie, what are you going to do now? You know, you really should get started on that summer math packet your teacher gave you…"

"Mom, its' not a packet, it's only like 10 questions. Besides, I don't see you doing math at your job."

"I do math every day!" Sam argued back. "How else do you think my soup is absolutely perfect?"

Flora tried to come up with a good re-buttle, but it just wasn't worth it. She hated it, but her mother was always right.

When Flora got up to leave, Freddie looked at Sam. Sam sighed and nodded her head, as if to give him permission. Before Flora had a chance to exit the kitchen, Sam said, "Flora wait! We have something to tell you…" Flora turned around and skipped happily back into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

Sam didn't really know how this conversation was going to go. Should she just come right out and say it? Or should she slowly lead Flora into it? "Well, sweetheart, do you remember when I told you I would tell you who your daddy was when the time is right?"

Flora had this gleam in her eyes that Sam had never seen before. "Wait. Mommy are you going to tell me now?" Flora looked so happy. All of a sudden all these thoughts came rushing to Freddie's head. _What __if __she __wasn__'__t __happy __that __I__'__m __her __father? __What __if __she __doesn__'__t __like __me?__What __if __she__'__s __mad __at __me?__What __if __she __never __wants __to __see __me __again?__There__'__s __not __much __I __can __do __now, __since __the __words __are __spilling __out __of __Sam__'__s __mouth__…_

"Well, darling," Sam said, picking Flora up off the floor and holding her on her side, like a koala bear and its mother. "Flora," Sam took a deep breath in and out. "Freddie is your daddy."

**And scene! Cliffhanger right? Once again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner! Please Review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update… I'm such a hypocrite, I hate it when authors don't update their stories immediately, and then I just give you guys the biggest cliffhanger in the world and not update for an entire week. So, once again, I'm SO sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. And my name isn't Dan Schneider. So no, I do not own iCarly. **

_Last Chapter: _

_Sam didn't really know how this conversation was going to go. Should she just come right out and say it? Or should she slowly lead Flora into it? "Well, sweetheart, do you remember when I told you I would tell you who your daddy was when the time is right?"_

_Flora had this gleam in her eyes that Sam had never seen before. "Wait. Mommy are you going to tell me now?" Flora looked so happy. All of a sudden all these thoughts came rushing to Freddie's head. What if she wasn't happy that I'm her father? What if she doesn't like me? What if she's mad at me? What if she never wants to see me again? There's not much I can do now, since the words are spilling out of Sam's mouth…_

_"Well, darling," Sam said, picking Flora up off the floor and holding her on her side, like a koala bear and its mother. "Flora," Sam took a deep breath in and out. "Freddie is your daddy."_

After Sam released Flora from her koala bear grip, Flora looked back and forth at her parents. First to Sam, then to Freddie, back to Sam, and again to Freddie. Freddie was nervously rubbing his feet and hands together (something he would always do when they were younger), and Sam looked as if she were biting her lip. Those few seconds of awkward silence felt like an eternity to both adults.

Flora walked a little closer to both adults and said, "So…you're… my dad?" She was still a little too shocked to start asking questions. Freddie just nodded his head solemnly. Then, just like with Freddie, the anger hit Flora. Sure, she was only 6, but she did have Sam's temper, and she was smart like Freddie, so she understood what happened. _It__'__s __all __my __mother__'__s __fault_, Flora thought about Sam. Flora turned to Sam and screamed, "YOU KNEW?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, shrieks that could be heard throughout the house.

Sam looked like she was about to break down and cry because she this was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want her daughter being angry with her because she made a stupid mistake. Sam was always mad at her mother because her mother was either drunk, or too lazy to care. She didn't want to become that person, and have her daughter hate her.

Flora didn't see it like that, and stomped up to her room, rattling the chandelier with every step. She was beyond angry with her mother, and just needed sometime to walk around her room in circles (something she does when she's mad) and think about it.

Sam let little tears slip out of her eyes, and one by one they started falling on the floor. Freddie was confused by all of this and wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't sure whether Flora was mad at him or whether she was just mad at Sam. Sam's tears started to turn into soft sobs, and before she knew it, she was on the floor, drowning in her tears. She knew she did this to herself, and she deserves all that is coming to her.

Freddie, out of reflex and habit, sat down on the floor next to Sam and held her. As her arms wrapped around his waist, when they sat side by side, he cradled her head into his shoulder. With one hand he stroked her hair (something he would always do when they were in high school whenever she was upset) and with the other, made circles on her back.

"I…I'm… I'm SUCH A BAD MOTHER!" Sam cried into his shoulder. Freddie picked Sam's head up, and looked into her eyes. _Wow, __they __look __even __bluer __than __before,_ he thought, then mentally scolded himself because he knew she was crying. She threw her head back down into his shoulder again and started wailing.

"No Sam, you're a great mother. You love Flora more than anything on this entire planet. You would do anything to keep her happy, and safe. You have her best interest at heart," Freddie whispered, and Sam could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. It gave her goose bumps.

"I-I k-know F-Freddie. B-But, n-now s-she ha-hates me bec-cause of something I-I did when I was a-a t-teenager."

"Sam, I know you're upset, but give her sometime. She'll stop being angry. Remember, like you said before, she's only 6. She's not going to hate you for the rest of her life. Look at me. I felt like I wanted to kill you for about 15 hours, and got drunk, which wasn't my best idea. But then I talked to you, and looking at it from your point of view, I understand what you did. If Flora is anything like me, she'll understand."

Sam looked up at Freddie, and even with her stained cheeks, smiled. "I don't get it Freddie. Even after all I did to you, you're still able to comfort me when I'm getting what I deserve. It's my fault we're in this mess. And everyday I look back and think about what life would have been like if I didn't run. Flora certainly would've been happy, and maybe you and I…" Sam trailed off. She didn't want to finish that sentence. She knew she couldn't finish that sentence without starting to cry again at the end. She didn't want to think about what a horrible mistake she made.

"You and I what Sam?" Freddie looked at her with his signature smirk. Even in a time like this he was going to force her to finish the unbearable sentence that she started.

"Maybe you and I would've been happily married with kids, living in a house with a white picket fence somewhere. Maybe we would've stayed in Seattle and raised Flora together, gotten an apartment in Bushwell and started our lives from there. Maybe-Maybe. That's all it will ever be. And I'll never know because I'm so stupid!" At this point, Sam was back in Freddie's arms. Her hair was knotted, her eyes were red, his shirt was stained with tears, and he wouldn't trade the feeling of having her in his arms for the world.

"You can't go back to the past, Sam. You can't redo anything that's already been done. All we've gotta do now is face the music when it comes to Flora." Freddie stood up off of the floor and offered his hand to Sam who was still sitting there with her head drooping low. She took it and he pulled her up. The two walked, hand in hand, up to Flora's room.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Freddie. He gave her his specially reserved smile and she knocked on the door. Flora was laying face down on her bed crying. With puffy, red eyes, she looked up at Sam and stuttered, "A-Anyth-thing e-else y-you w-wanna t-tell m-me?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I was 18 when I was pregnant with you and I didn't know what else to do. I left Seattle, where Aunt Carly is, and your father, er, Freddie," Sam looked at Freddie. He nodded and said, "Your mother loves you. She just did what she thought was best for you." He rubbed her back in the same circles he used to calm Sam down. _Like __mother __like __daughter_, he thought.

Flora turned and faced Freddie. She then proceeded to ask, "Why didn't you come find me? Didn't you want to see me?"

"Honey, I would have, but I didn't even know you existed."

Flora looked at her mother and said, "Why didn't you tell him about me? All my life on father's day, you would tell me that I was all yours. I thought that the first lesson of kindergarten was to share? Why didn't you share me mommy?"

Sam chuckled softly at Flora's comment. "Of course I wanted to share you sweetheart. And the story is very complicated. So, just like I told you when you asked me who your father was, this story will just have to wait until your older."

Flora pouted and gave Sam the signature face that she herself invented when she wanted Carly or Freddie to tell her something important. "No way. No way am I falling for my own face. But nice try sweetie. And don't you dare use Aunt Carly's 'please for me' eyes." Flora rolled her eyes and Freddie laughed at the two's interactions.

"Just so you know, mommy, what you did was not fair to me or daddy. But, because you're my mommy, and I see the way you get along with grandma Pam and always complain about her, I'll forgive you. I love you mommy." Flora gave Sam a hug, and Sam nearly started crying again. _Jesus, __what __is __it __with __me? __I__'__m __getting __so __emotional __lately_, Sam pondered.

Freddie decided it was time to step back into the picture. "So, if we're all settled here, Flora, why don't you go into the basement and pick out a movie? Your mom and I will be right down in a second okay?"

"Okay!" Flora jumped off of her bed and ran out the door.

Sam turned to Freddie and started to say, "What was that-" but before she could finish, a pair of lips crashing into hers cut her off. Slowly, her arms draped around his neck, and he pulled her closer by her waist. Their kisses hadn't changed after all this time. They were still sweet, and passionate, and full of electricity. After about 20 seconds, Sam pulled back.

"That answered the first question," Sam said pretending there was something interesting to look at on the floor. "Why did you just kiss me?" Sam's head jerked upwards to look Freddie in the eyes.

"Because I missed you, and when I came out to California, I had all hopes of finding you, and doing that. In fact, once I found you that was the first thing on my to-do list. I just wanted to cross that off," He said with a wink. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So," She said blushing a little bit, "How about we go downstairs to Flora? You know, if you keep her waiting too long she'll start to-"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU GUYS WOULD BE RIGHT DOWN!" Flora screamed all the way from the basement.

"Yell." Freddie and Sam said in unison.

**Well… what did you guys think? Sorry if it's a little short! Please review! I'll try and update faster for chapter 9! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews and for favorite-ing this story. It really means a lot to me, especially because this is my first multi-chap. FanFic.**

**Also I'd like to clear something up. Someone brought to my attention Flora's age, and how it wouldn't make sense for her to be 6, if Sam got pregnant 6 years ago. See, in my mind, here's how I figured it. Sam left in June 6 years ago. She had Flora in February of the next year. In the story, it's early July. So (and I don't know if any of you do this) but, after I turn a certain age, I tell people that I'm older if my next birthday is closer than my last (for example, I'm 16 now, but if anyone asks me how old I am, I'll tell them 17 because I'm closer to my 17th birthday). I guess if you mentally want to change Flora's age to 5 it's not a problem, I apologize for the mathematical error on my part. She's like 5 and a half now, and I don't really see the big deal if I call her 6. And the places where I say she's 7, that was a typo. As I'm going back to look over it, I made that mistake in a couple of places and I apologize. It's late whenever I write these things, and my fingers aren't working properly :D.**

**I still hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: For the trillionth time, I do not own iCarly. As much as I wish I did, I don't think Dan would sell over the rights to his show. And I don't think I have the kind of money to buy it. **

_Last Chapter: _

_Sam turned to Freddie and started to say, "What was that-" but before she could finish, a pair of lips crashing into hers cut her off. Slowly, her arms draped around his neck, and he pulled her closer by her waist. Their kisses hadn't changed after all this time. They were still sweet, and passionate, and full of electricity. After about 20 seconds, Sam pulled back._

_"That answered the first question," Sam said pretending there was something interesting to look at on the floor. "Why did you just kiss me?" Sam's head jerked upwards to look Freddie in the eyes._

_"Because I missed you, and when I came out to California, I had all hopes of finding you, and doing that. In fact, once I found you that was the first thing on my to-do list. I just wanted to cross that off," He said with a wink. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"So," She said blushing a little bit, "How about we go downstairs to Flora? You know, if you keep her waiting too long she'll start to-"_

_"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU GUYS WOULD BE RIGHT DOWN!" Flora screamed all the way from the basement._

_"Yell." Freddie and Sam said in unison._

"Hey, why don't you go down with her?" Sam nudged Freddie playfully.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I just have to make a couple phone calls. You know, for the script and stuff. I just need to make sure that everything is up and running for Tuesday. I really need this movie to go off without a hitch. It's really important to me and-"

"Sam stop worrying," Freddie said cutting her off. "It'll be perfect. And you know how I know? Because you and I are creating this together. And look at Flora. We created her together, and she is perfect."

"God, I almost forgot what a nub you are."

"I promise, as long as I'm around, I won't ever let you forget." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room. Sam sighed heavily like a lovesick teenager. _Oh __shit, _ she thought, _it __ '__s __happening __all __over __again. __Freddie __Benson __has __yet __again __made __me __weak __at __the __knees. _

Sam walked into her bedroom and decided to make a phone call. In order of importance, this one surpassed all the others at the moment. She dialed the number and carefully listened to the tone.

"Sam?"

"Hey Carls. You'll never guess who came here."

"…Jennifer stop crying please! You're giving mommy a headache! Oh, wait, that's great Sam," Carly said distractedly.

"Carly Shay! ** (A/N:**** Carly **** decided **** to **** keep **** her **** last **** name **** the **** same **** when **** she **** got **** married. **** Her **** new **** husband **** (Josh) ****' ****s **** last **** name **** was **** a **** little **** … **** embarrassing.) ** Give Jennifer to Josh, and talk to me. This is important."

Sam heard Carly sigh and go into a quiet area of her house. "What is SO important Sam?" Carly asked annoyed.

"Freddie's here." Sam could've sworn she heard Carly drop the phone, then rush to pick it up again.

"He's where?"

"Here."

"When?"

"Two days ago."

"Does he know?"

"I told him last night. He got really angry, and then got drunk, then crashed on my guest bed. Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated, he drunkenly mumbled 'I love you too' and today we told Flora, and he kissed me. These have been the most eventful two days of my entire life."

"I could imagine," Carly chuckled softly. "How is he? How does he look? Does he still look like our same Freddie?"

"Yeah, he still looks like Freddie. Although, he did get a little taller. And he got a little more muscular. He's not ripped, but he's got a strong chest. His face got a little older, obviously, but other than that, he's still just… Freddie."

Carly laughed and said, "And to quote you, are his eyes still 'amazing pools of brown spirals I could get lost in forever'?"

"Yeah, yeah shut up Carls. No need for jokes now."

"Okay, sorry."

"But yes. If you're wondering, yes, they are still amazing pools of brown spirals I could get lost in forever."

Sam looked up and saw Freddie standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. She blushed and looked down at the phone and said, "Hey Carly, you wanna talk to Freddie?"

Freddie's smirk changed into a wide-eyed glare and he rapidly shook his head no.

"Nah, I'll just talk to him when I see him!" Carly said happily.

"When you'll what?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? It must've slipped my mind. After much begging, I convinced Josh to watch the girls for the weekend, and I am coming down to visit you! I was going to make it a surprise, but with all the surprise in the past three days, I've decided to give you a little break, and just tell you. Oh my God! I jus got the best idea ever. We have to make a reunion iCarly!"

"A what?" Sam and Freddie said in unison. By now, Carly was on speaker so that Freddie could hear her too. Flora was still downstairs pre-occupied with her princess movie.

"A reunion iCarly. You know, how everyone's doing, where we all are in our lives, answer some fan questions, maybe do a segment or two…" Carly drifted off.

"Uh, sure, I guess. I'm not quite sure how that's gonna work Carls. But I mean, I guess if you really wanna…"

"YAY! I'm so excited to see you both. God, we haven't been 'us' in like 6 years! And Freddie, I know you're on speaker, and I've missed you, too!"

Freddie took the phone and said, "I've uh, missed you, um, too Carly." He looked quite uncomfortable, and Sam noticed.

"Hey Carls, we gotta go, but I'll talk to you later okay?" Sam wanted to get off the phone and know why Freddie looked so uncomfortable.

"Okay! Ah I'm so excited!" She squealed like a fangirl.

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Sam turned to Freddie and asked maybe a little too harshly, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"That look."

"What look?"

"The one you gave me when I asked if she wanted to talk to you. And how uncomfortable you looked when you told her you missed her too."

Freddie sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to give up without a fight, so he should just tell her the truth before she finds out from anyone else. "After you left, and Carly and I couldn't find you anywhere, we went back to her house. We sat and talked about the places you could've gone and how we looked all summer, but you didn't answer your phone and nobody would tell us what was wrong. I," Freddie looked at Sam and blushed a little. "I started to cry and she comforted me telling me it was okay and that you would come back. Then, I went on to give all these what-ifs like what if you never talked to me again? Or what if you were dead? Or what if you cheated on me? She looked at me and sighed, and said 'Well, if she doesn't come back, I'll always be here for you.' Then, she proceeded to try and kiss me. I backed away, because even if I did move on, which I didn't, it was just too soon. A piece of my heart will always belong to you, and what I had with Carly when we were younger was just infatuation. I knew that. She asked me what was wrong and I got very angry very quickly. I started yelling at her asking her why she would do something so stupid as to try and kiss me right after I'd lost you. She started to cry, and I left. I haven't talked to her since."

"SHE WHAT?" Sam was beyond furious right now. "THAT LITTLE INCESSANT RHYMES-WITH-WITCH ** (A/N **** Can **** anyone **** guess **** what **** movie **** that ****'****s **** from?) **. ALL TIME SHE KNEW I STILL HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU AND SHE NEGLECTED TO TELL ME THAT SHE TRIED TO KISS YOU? Whoa, I need to sit down." In the process of yelling, Sam had gotten up and started storming all around the room. When she was done with her little marching parade, she sat down. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Freddie.

"Did you ever wish you could go back, and let her kiss you, so you guys would be happily ever after and we wouldn't be in this situation?"

"Sam were you listening to anything I just said? Of course not! This whole time it's been only you that I want."

Sam let out a heavy breath she was holding in, a sigh of relief. "Okay, so what are we going to do? Should I tell her I know? Should I wait until she gets here? Should I call her back and yell at her? God, this is so confusing."

"I think you should wait until she gets here, and maybe sit down and have a civilized conversation about this?"

"Yeah you're right. You're always right. I hate that." Sam looked up at him with a tiny half smile on her face.

Just as Freddie was about to respond, Flora came into the room. She jumped on the bed and whined, "Mommy! I'm hungry for dinner!"

Freddie looked at Sam and said, "So typical. Puckett's daughter is always hungry."

"Can we order Chinese food?" Flora asked in the same whiny tone.

"Yes sweetheart. Just do mommy a favor and go with Freddie to get the food. I'll order it in. I still have to make a couple work phone calls, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As long as I get to eat, I'll do what you want."

Sam then picked up the phone and called in the food. 10 minutes later, Freddie and Flora got in the car to go pick it up. The Chinese place was half an hour away, so they had to leave a little bit earlier. After about 5 minutes in the car of awkward silence that both people took notice of, Flora broke it.

"So what should I call you?" Flora called from the back seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're my dad, should I call you dad or Freddie? Cause mommy keeps calling you Freddie."

Freddie had never really thought about it. "I guess you can call me whatever you want. Either one works."

"Hmm… I think I'll call you Freddie, just like my teddy bear! Cause dad sounds a little too… "

"Formal?"

"Yeah! Formal. That's the word I was looking for."

"Okay… wait. What did you mean, just like your teddy bear?"

"Oh, I named my teddy bear Freddie Teddy, but it was before I knew who you were."

"Oh." Was the only thing that squeaked out of Freddie's mouth.

"So what did you do after iCarly?"

"Huh?" Freddie wondered where that came from. _ Jeez, __ this __ girl __ is __ just __ as __ random __ as __ Sam.__ Hah, _ Freddie laughed to himself_,__ she __'__s __ Sam __'__s__ daughter. __ And __ mine. __ Holy __ crap, __ she __'__s__ Sam __'__s__ and __ MINE. _

"When you and mommy and aunt Carly finished iCarly, what did you do?"

"Well aunt Carly stayed in Seattle and went to University of Seattle. I went to New York, to study film school. And that's why I'm back in Los Angeles. I got a call from Julia, telling me that your mommy needed a director. Of course I didn't know it was your mommy… but that really doesn't matter."

"Oh." There was another awkward silence.

"Hey I have an idea," Freddie said. "Why don't we play the questions game? So I can get to know you a little better and you can know me."

"How do you play?" Flora asked.

"You just go back and forth asking questions and answering them. Person who runs out of questions fastest first loses."

"Okay. Can I start?"

"Sure."

"What's your favorite song?"

Freddie wasn't expecting this one. He had to think about it for a minute. "Running Away by AM. It's an old song. You probably wouldn't know it."

"Hey I do to know that song. That's my mommy's favorite song too. It's on every playlist on her PearPod 3.0.2. And she always plays it when she's sad about something."

Freddie's face broke out into the biggest grin anyone's ever seen. Sam and Freddie would consider that "their" song because of their first kiss. "Okay my turn," Freddie said, still grinning like an idiot. "What… is your favorite princess?"

"Princess? Ew. I hate princesses."

"But weren't you watching a princess movie downstairs. I thought I put it in for you…"

"No. You put a blank disc into the player. Or I shouldn't say blank. You put a disc with no design on it into the player. Mommy doesn't know, but I changed all the princess DVD's to a copy of Galaxy Wars. She doesn't like me watching violence. I only watch those icky princess movies when she 'wants' to watch with me. Galaxy wars are my favorite movies ever! I love Nug-Nug."

Now Freddie thought, _ Okay __ it __'__s__ official.__ This __ is __ DEFINITELY __ my __ kid._

Flora turned back to Freddie and said, "Okay my turn! How did you meet my mommy?"

"Well, you see, aunt Carly and I were neighbors. Your mom and aunt Carly were, and still are today, best friends. They did everything together. I had a bit of a crush on aunt Carly when we were younger. I would always go over to hang out with her, and because I was friends with your aunt Carly, your mommy sort of came with her, like a package deal. Before we knew it, we were all best friends, even though your mom and I would constantly be ripping each other to pieces. We had sort of an odd relationship. I mean, we both knew that we were best friends, but we'd always be hating each other."

"So how long did it take before you realized you were in love?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast now. It's not your turn." They pulled up to the Chinese place, to run and get the food. When they got back in the car, Freddie said, "Is Cara your best friend?"

"Yeah, she is. Well, I guess I have two best friends. But not really. Cara is my best friend. She and I do everything together. Mommy always makes sure that the school puts me, Cara, and Eric in the same class…"

Freddie cut her off, "Who's Eric?"

Now, it was Flora's turn to scold him. "Hey! It's not your turn! Besides you didn't even let me finish."

"Okay go ahead, finish."

"As I was saying, mommy always makes sure I'm in a class with Eric and Cara. See, Cara's my girl best friend. Eric is the loser who's like in love with Cara… it's really annoying. They live across from each other, and he even waits for her to get home!" As Flora continued, Freddie had thought he'd heard this story before. "Anyways, I always tease him about being such a nerd. I mean it's true I like Galaxy wars, but I'd never let HIM know that. He's really into being good and following the rules. I just don't get it. Mommy says that rules were made to be broken, but breaking the law is bad." _ Your __ mommy __ knows __ plenty __ about __ breaking __ the __ law ._ "His crush on Cara is so annoying. I hope he knows she'll never love him." Flora had a pout on her face that Freddie's seen plenty of times. It was the face Sam used to make when he would talk about Carly. "My turn! What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh hands down, Galaxy wars."

"Really?" Flora asked excitedly.

"Totally. I love action. Okay, we're back home. I guess we better get this food to your mother before she gets really mad," Freddie said looking at his phone. Sam had called him 4 times trying to figure out where he was with the food.

He should know better, that when it comes to Sam Puckett, you don't keep food waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: For he's a jolly good fellow, bananas are usually yellow, dogs will bark and monkeys throw poo… I don't own iCarly, and neither do you. **

**Hey guys! I hope you like it so far (at least from the reviews it seems so :D)… I'm trying to update a little faster, but no promises. Also, thank you guys for the suggestions/comments in the reviews! Once again, this is my first multi-chap and y'all (oh wow I sound southern) are really nice and helpful! **

_Last Chapter: _

_"My turn! What's your favorite movie?"_

_"Oh hands down, Galaxy wars."_

_"Really?" Flora asked excitedly._

_"Totally. I love action. Okay, we're back home. I guess we better get this food to your mother before she gets really mad," Freddie said looking at his phone. Sam had called him 4 times trying to figure out where he was with the food._

_He should know better, that when it comes to Sam Puckett, you don't keep food waiting._

The past 3 days have been perfect in Sam-Freddie-Flora land. Freddie moved out of the hotel, because of the night when Sam told him about Flora, before he got drunk, there were noise complaints coming from his room. Sam let Freddie move into the guest room…for now. She still tries to toy with him a little bit, letting him fall asleep with her when they're watching a movie with Flora, but still makes him get up and carry Flora back to her room when they're all finished. Sam knows that she broke her own heart when she left, but she just doesn't want to let it happen again. Even though she puts up a tough front for Flora, Sam is scared shitless of what would happen to her this time if she left Freddie, or if he left her. She wants to take it slow, a new pace for Sam.

As far as the movie was coming, everything was perfect. Freddie was a better director than anyone could have ever asked for and the movie was coming along great. Freddie knew just when to say cut, and how to position everything to make the scenes perfect. He and Sam would always spend their lunch breaks together going over new stage directions and visual effects.

Today was Thursday, and Carly was coming tomorrow. Sam wanted to get all the awkward questions out of the way with Freddie before she came, and there was still one more question that Freddie has left unanswered.

"Hey Fredhead?"

"Yes Princess Puckett?" Freddie replied jokingly as he pulled out the chair for Sam when they sat down for lunch.

"Why didn't you look for me?"

"Excuse me?" Freddie was officially confused. _ Where __ did __ that __ come __ from? _

"You said how you were going to come find me. Why didn't you look for me before now? I'm not mad. I'm just curious." Sam justified her statement, because she didn't want Freddie running away if he felt pressured. She didn't realize that it was her thing to run away, not Freddie's.

Freddie sighed and said, "In all honesty, I was scared. I mean sure, I could've just googled ** (A/N **** Thank **** you **** rajonrondo12 **** … **** I **** know **** I **** had **** to **** get **** to **** this **** at **** some **** point, **** but **** you **** gave **** me **** a **** good **** idea **** of **** how **** to **** do **** it)**your name and I would've found you in an instant, but I was scared. YOU left ME. What if you didn't want to see me? My heart would've been shattered and I wanted to dream a little more about how you would've been so happy to see me and we'd have the family I'd always pictured. I know, I was always the girl in the relationship," Freddie and Sam chuckled at his statement. "And I guess you were right, because, I was a total wimp when it came to this subject. In fact, I would talk about you so much to my roommates in college, they'd pooled their money to buy me a plane ticket to California to see you."

"Well why didn't you use it?" Sam was being a little pushy, almost as if she were trying to get a negative answer out of him.

"Because you scared me to my core." Sam gave Freddie a look. "Okay, you still scare me to my core. But that's what I love about you. Your so unpredictable, and feisty… not like me. That's why we're attracted to each other. Opposites attract, and I've read studies-"

Sam looked utterly stunned at this. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there Fredweird. Back up for a second. What you LOVE about me? Opposites attract? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little crush on momma." Sam said this only to tease Freddie, and it most definitely worked. Freddie's cheeks reddened to a rose-y blush.

"Well, I mean, we DO have a daughter together, and you ARE insanely attractive." _ Hold __ the __ phone _, Sam thought. _ Is __ he __ actually __ FLIRTING __ with __ me? _Now it was Sam's turn to blush.

"Okay… I think that I've gotten all the answers I need for today, now back to the script…" They spent the rest of lunch going over and working on the visuals for the movie. The words kept replaying in Sam's mind like a broken record. ** You **** are **** insanely **** attractive. **

When Freddie and Sam got into Sam's Range Rover to drive back from the movie set, they went to pick up Flora from Cara's house. Sam subconsciously knew that they would end up picking up both Flora and Cara, but she had no idea for the third surprise that was in store.

As Sam drove past Cara's apartment complex, she noticed 3 kids standing out front, all of whom she recognized. Freddie however, had only seen the two girls before now. Sam turned to Freddie and said, "Watch this. It should remind you of old times."

The scene was of the 3 kids, Cara, with her straight blonde hair screaming, "Flora! Flora what are you doing! Get OFF Eric! Flora stop your gonna break something!"

Flora had jumped on top of Eric, a nerdy boy with dark brown hair and was kind of scrawny, and wrestled him to the ground. Eric decided to be bold today and steal the last piece of bacon that Mattie, Cara's sister made. Eric's overprotective father wouldn't let him eat meat other than chicken or fish, let alone bacon. Eric had the piece of bacon in his hand and he was holding on to it for dear life.

"Is it my fault he tried to steal my bacon?" Flora shouted back at Cara, in the midst of fighting with Eric.

"Cara help me! She's hurting me!"

"Oh that's it Erica, whine for your beloved Cara."

"Stop calling me Erica! My name. Is. Eric!"

"Oh shut up Eridweeb. Nobody wants to hear it. Now give me my bacon!"

"No." And with that Eric shoved the bacon in his mouth and Flora started kicking and punching him. Sam and Freddie were snapped out of their reminiscent daydreams and drove the car up to where they were standing.

Sam rolled down the window, and said, "Okay, anyone who's coming back to Casa del Puckett is getting in the car right now." The kids all turned their heads to see Sam and Freddie.

Cara said, "What's a 'Casa'?"

Eric obviously had the answer. He looked at Cara dreamily and said, "Casa is the Spanish word for house. I think they want us to go back to their house."

All the kids hopped in the back seat, and Eric whispered to Flora, "Who's that guy?"

Flora rolled her eyes, and said, "That's my dad, stupid-head. Call him Freddie. That's what I do." She then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

Sam looked in her rearview mirror and said, "Flora! What did I tell you about punching people?"

Flora sighed, and said, "Only do it if they do it first."

"Good girl. Now why don't you introduce Freddie to your friends?"

"Okay. Freddie already knows Cara, and that's Erinerd."

Eric looked at Flora with disgust and said, "My name is Eric."

"Oh yes, Flora's told me about you," Freddie said to Eric. He then leaned in and whispered to Sam, "I'd bet $100 that they start dating by senior year of high school."

Sam whispered back, "Oh really? Because I give it until sophomore year." They both shook hands, and got odd stares from the kids sitting in the back.

Sam broke the awkward silence by saying, "Oh Flora, honey, guess who's coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Please tell me Uncle Spencer. I haven't seen him in forever and he gave me SO many presents last time!"

"No, but your close! Aunt Carly's coming in tomorrow!"

"You know, the last time Aunt Carly was here, she tried to take me shopping and try on all these frilly dresses…" Flora quickly shivered at the thought.

Eric snorted and said, "You? In a frilly dress? I'd die before I'll see that day…" This earned him a punch on the shoulder and a nasty glare from Flora. Cara just rolled her eyes and smiled at the pair.

After that, the evening went by pretty quickly. Freddie and Sam sat and drank a bottle of wine, and ate pasta with meatballs **(A/N **** Flashback **** to **** iKiss **** meatball **** wars?) **, while the kids got two pizza pies that they ordered and ate in the theater while watching old iCarly episodes. Mattie came and picked up Eric and Cara from Flora's house. Even though it was a short distance to walk, all of the parents agreed they wouldn't be walking anywhere until they all were at least 10 years old. Maybe older for Eric, depending on how his father felt. It was 9:30pm by the time that Flora got into bed to go to sleep. She snuggled with her Freddie-Teddy, and just like the snap of fingers she drifted off to sleep. Freddie and Sam were lying on Sam's bed, watching an old, black and white movie.

Freddie was lying on the left side with one arm around Sam's head. She was slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep, and he let his hand caress her hair, over her ear.

Once she was almost asleep, Freddie decided that they'd shared a bed before, and he was too tired to move, and as long as she wasn't going to put up a fight, he was going to sleep in her bed. He tucked himself deep under the covers, and as if it was instinct, brought the other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He was shirtless, and her soft hair tickled his chest. She wasn't completely asleep yet, even though she acted like it. Sam could still hear Freddie's heartbeat, beating out of his chest, because being near her made his heart rate speed up, and it got his blood flowing.

Together, they fell asleep, listening to each other breath.

The next morning, Sam found herself wake up in the same position she fell asleep, wrapped in Freddie's arms. Neither one of them had budged during the night. Sam looked at the clock, and it was 7:58am. Two minutes before they both had to be up and at the studio. _Wait, _ Sam thought. _ It __' __s __ Friday. __ One __ of __ my __ actors __ told __ me __ he __ couldn__' __t __ be __ at __ the __ studio __ on __ Friday. __ So __ shooting __ is __ off. __ And __ I __ have __ the __ whole __ day __ to __ prep __ for __ Carly __'__s __ arrival. __ Oh __ joy __…_

Sam shifted around a bit to try and get herself comfortable without waking up Freddie. They eventually ended up in a position where he was spooning her. It just felt so… natural. Right. Amazing. Wonderful. Comfortable. And so many more words that could be used to describe being next to Freddie.

At 11:30am, a screaming Flora waked them both up. She was yelling about how nobody had made her breakfast yet. All Freddie could do was sigh and say, "Like mother like daughter."

With one nasty glance from Sam, he got up, went downstairs and started making pancakes and bacon. He knew better than to piss off a Puckett.

After feeding both Flora and Sam, Freddie drove Flora over to Cara's house to play so that he and Sam could clean the house and talk. But mostly talk. Of all the things Freddie had missed about Sam, being close to her was by far the greatest. He missed how she would always smell like strawberries and ham (depending on how much she ate). He had missed holding her in his arms and feeling her warmth. If anyone asked him, he would deny it, but he missed the way it would feel when Sam came in contact with him. Regardless of whether it was punching him, kicking him, slapping him, or making out with him, he missed the way that they melted together.

At about 2:30, after they'd cleaned the entire house, top to bottom (or Freddie cleaned while Sam sat in the kitchen eating ham and watching TV… some things will never change), Sam and Freddie sat on Sam's bed with the TV on mute and talked. They still had another hour to spare before they had to go pick up Carly from the airport.

Freddie's arm was around Sam and her head was rested in the nook of his head and shoulder. He played with her hair gently, and noticed she had that far away look in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Carly. I know she' s married, with kids, and I know it's been a really long time since you both saw each other, but what if-"

"No."

"No? Do you even know what I was going to ask?"

"No. But it's probably something negative. Whenever you start a phrase with 'but what if' it usually has some negative thinking behind it. So I can assure you, whatever it is, the answer is no. No, Carly will not hate me or you for asking questions about when you left, no, any feelings she has for me are purely platonic, and no, I repeat, NO I will never, ever, EVER leave you."

The corners of Sam's mouth lifted a little bit into a soft smile. "How did you get to know me so well?"

Freddie knew this was just the right time to tell her. It's not something she didn't know, but he thought she should hear it again. This time, when they're both very conscious of what's going on.

"Because I love you. I always have, and I always will." And with that he kissed her so passionately, it almost made her brain, and heart, do a back-flip.

**Ah, I can be so evil with my little cliffhangers…HEHEHEHHEHE (evil laugh.)**

**Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people of earth… at least I think you're all from earth (correct me if I'm wrong). Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry I've only been updating like once a week. **

**Also, thank you to my 100th reviewer- SeddierFTW :D (special shout out hehehe)**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

**Disclaimer: What's that? A hat? Crazy Funky Junky hat… overslept? Hair unsightly? Tryin' to look like Kiera Knightly? We've been there we've done that, we see right through your funky- oh wait wrong show. I don't own iCarly. **

_Last Chapter: _

_The corners of Sam's mouth lifted a little bit into a soft smile. "How did you get to know me so well?" _

_Freddie knew this was just the right time to tell her. It's not something she didn't know, but he thought she should hear it again. This time, when they're both very conscious of what's going on. _

"_Because I love you. I always have, and I always will." And with that he kissed her so passionately, it almost made her brain, and heart, do a back-flip. _

After about 10 minutes of kissing Freddie, Sam opened her eyes, and saw that it was 4:30, and Carly's plane landed at 5. Flora was staying over with Cara for the night so the adults could catch up. After all, it's been 6 years since they were all in the same room together.

Sam pulled away from Freddie and said, "Shit! We're gonna be so late! Carly's gonna kill us, well that is if I don't kill her first…"

"Sam, that was a long time ago. Didn't you hear what I just told you, oh, around 10 minutes ago?"

Sam blushed a little, and said, "Yeah, yeah Benson. But seriously we've GOT to go!" Sam jumped up off the bed and dragged Freddie with her. He was a little disappointed with her answer, but then recalled that a 'yeah, yeah Benson' was what he'd gotten out of her most of the time in their relationship anyways.

Once Sam had grabbed her emergency travel ham, they were on the road, on the way to the airport.

"Sam, is it really necessary to make me drive while you eat ham?"

"Not now Benson, momma's hungry…" with that special look on her face she only had when something was 'foodgasmic'. Freddie shook his head at the fact that when it came to food, she hadn't changed a bit.

They pulled up to the airport, parked the car, and walked out into the pouring rain. In the parking lot, after they got out of the car, Sam stopped Freddie from walking forward to the airport entrance.

"Wait."

"What is it Princess Puckett?"

"So, I've always sort of, kind of, had this image, or fantasy if you will," Sam said a little insecurely. Freddie smirked at this. "Hey Benson no laughing. I'm a girl; I'm allowed to have these. Anyways, I've always wanted to-"

Freddie cut her off with his lips. It wasn't as passionate as before, but it was perfect.

"Wow Puckett. I never pegged you for cliché."

"Yeah, well isn't it every girl's dream to be kissed in the rain, at an airport?"

"And the best part about this? Neither one of us is leaving." Freddie smiled at her with that oh-so-cute-makes-you-weak-at-the-knees smile Sam loved so much. They walked, fingers intertwined, into the terminal expecting to be a lone, crazy confused Carly.

What they expected is DEFINITELY not what they got. Instead, they got a freaking out Spencer, a Carly who was shaking her head and a- Gibby? What was the mermaid doing here?

Sam and Freddie walked over to the clueless crew, and Sam said, "Guys? Not to be rude, but what the hell are you all doing here?"

"SAM!" Carly ran and gave her best friend a hug. The two stayed in an embrace for about 2 minutes until Freddie coughed, making her acknowledge his presence.

"Hi Freddie." Carly gave Freddie a quick hug and ran back over to be with Gibby and Spencer.

"Sam! Freddie! I missed you kiddos. And you guys should be very proud of me. I've only lit 13 things on fire ever since I've last seen you." Spencer tried to ruffle Sam's hair, but she swatted his hand away before he could.

"Hey Spence," Sam said. "How's Kayle?" After Spencer and Jenna broke up, Spencer ran over Kayle while trying to back out of the aisle in Mall-Mart. Ironically, it was the fire hazards section. Anyways, Spencer and Kayle have been dating ever since. She keeps him in check, and away from flames, and he makes her laugh. The two were so happy together.

"She's great! She's not here because she had a trial, but she sends her love."

"Great. I miss her, she and I got along great, which is odd considering she's one of YOUR girlfriends."

Spencer looked offended and said, "Well then…"

Freddie and Gibby were already in a bro-hug. During their senior year in high school, the two got really close. Gibby had a "thing" for Carly, and would talk to Freddie about the kinds of things she liked, considering he had stalked her.

"Yo mermaid. Get over here." Sam wasn't the one to give hugs, but she felt it was necessary, considering she hadn't seen Gibby in 6 years. They hugged, and Gibby went back over to Carly and put his arm around her. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, and then looked back at them.

Carly noticed their befuddled looks, and said, "Okay. It's obvious I have a lot of explaining to do."

After squishing into Sam's car (which didn't have enough room for all of them because Sam was only expecting Carly), the group of 5 went back to Sam's house.

Carly, Gibby and Spencer were shocked when they pulled up to Sam's house. The last time that Carly and Spencer visited, Sam and Flora had lived in an apartment in Los Angeles. Compared to that, this house was huge.

"Whoa, Sam. What is this place? Oz?" Carly said stunned.

Sam chuckled and said, "No, just a little piece of paradise." She went into the kitchen and took out some red wine. She poured them all a glass, and they started talking about the good ole' days, and crazy memories.

Then Carly came to a realization that there was no insane 6 year old running around. "Sam? Where's Flora?"

"Oh she's staying at her friend Cara's. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if we got a call in the next hour or so, from Eric's dad yelling at me about my 'parenting skills'. Not my fault Flora got my amazing fighting skill."

"Wait Eric? Whose Eric?"

"He's Cara's next door neighbor. In fact, he kind of looks like a young Freddie. Except I can almost guarantee Freddie's eyes are darker."

"So he's a complete nerd?"

"Hey! Guys! I'm right here!" Freddie whined.

"Just let them talk." Gibby said, and Spencer nodded his head.

"Yeah he's a complete nerd." Sam said, directing the conversation back to her and Carly.

"I'd bet you they get together by middle school."

"You want in on our bet?"

"What bet?"

"The bet me and Freddork have. I say they get together sophomore year, and he says they get together senior year."

"Okay, well I want in."

"Alright deal. I'll let you know when they get together. Oh and speaking of together, what's going on with you and the shirtless mermaid? You're married Carls…"

Carly dragged Sam to the living room, away from the boys who were discussing the possible remake of a Galaxy Wars movie. Carly sighed, and said, "Josh and I split up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. See, I saw Gibby in the supermarket one day, and I just felt something. I'm not sure what it was, but I felt something. It was just something Josh and I didn't have any more. We decided to split up, don't worry it was mutual, and share custody of the kids. Gibby and I have started to… well… date. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine with me Carls. You don't need my approval to date the mermaid. Whatever makes you happy. I just hope for your kids sake that you and Josh are on good terms. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just didn't think it was something I should tell you over the phone."

"Oh," Sam thought about this. "Well in that case, I'm glad you had the decency to tell me in person."

They sat there in silence, until Sam decided to let out the question she'd been holding back all evening. "Why did you try to kiss Freddie?"

"What?"

"You heard me Carly. Freddie told me. When I left, and you guys had looked everywhere for me, and you gave up. Why'd you try to kiss him?"

Carly sighed, "I don't really know. I mean, we had dated for like, a day when he saved my life, and when we broke up, that's when I started to notice it. The way he looked at you. I know that was years before you guys went out, but I guess… I was jealous? Freddie was always my back up. He was always the guy I would pick when there was no one else left; I guess I always thought a part of his heart always belonged to me. And when I saw how he would look at you… I just wanted someone to look at me like that. I thought when you left, it would be perfect that I would have someone be with me, like he was with you. I mean, when he pulled away, it was a real wake up call."

"Wow. After hearing that, I can't decide if you're a self-absorbed bitch who can't make up her mind, or if you're really just as pathetic as you sound." Carly was shocked. She sure as hell didn't expect that from Sam.

"Sam, I didn't know you were pregnant-"

"I know. But the fact that you would even TRY something with Freddie, without even knowing whether I would be back or not-"

"But that's just it Sam. You didn't come back. You weren't coming back. You can't blame me for trying to help Freddie move on." Carly tried fighting back, immediately regretting it, because she knew that Sam would probably get even angrier if she had decided to fight back against Sam.

"I had been gone for a week Carly! A week! You only thought to give the love of my life a WEEK to move on from me? I always knew you thought things revolved around you, but I never thought you would go and try to take away Freddie from me. And newsflash, he still loves me! And I love him too!"

"Sam I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't. You never MEAN to do anything. I'm going to bed. Tell Freddie I'll be upstairs."

Little did Sam know, Freddie had been listening to their entire conversation. He couldn't believe Carly could be so self absorbed! But aside from that, Freddie was grinning like an idiot. He found out Sam loved him too, even if she hadn't said it straight to his face.

"You heard?"

Freddie turned around and saw Carly leaning on her hip with her arms crossed. Freddie blushed sheepishly and said, "Yeah. I heard."

"Listen, Freddie, what I did was years ago. Like I said, it was a major wake up call, and I'm so sorry that I played you, and tried to kiss you. It was a bad idea, and I was just thinking of myself." Freddie nodded, and Carly continued, "And now because of one stupid mistake, Sam probably won't talk to me again."

"Why don't you go to your room, and I'll talk to Sam. You, Spencer and Gibby should get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night Freddie."

"Good night Carly."

Freddie walked upstairs into Sam's room and found her sitting on the balcony outside. "Knock, knock. Can I come out?"

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Sure."

"I heard you and Carly," Freddie blurted a little too quickly.

"Oh," Sam said in monotone. "Do you think I'm wrong to be mad at her?"

"No. I think you have a right to be a little mad. But just don't stop talking her. Especially over a little issue like this. You know my heart belongs to you. In fact, wherever life takes us, a little piece of my heart will ALWAYS belong to you."

Sam smiled at him and said, "So I guess you heard me."

"Yeah, I did. Did you mean what you said? You know… the loving thing?"

"Yes I meant it. Every word of it."

"Well in that case…" Freddie picked Sam up, bridal style, and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, and kissed her jaw line, all the way down to her collarbone. He turned off the lights, and they did something neither one of tem have done since the last time they were together. And it was just as mind-blowing.

**So what'd you guys think! Please review! Your reviews make me want to update faster (crazy thought isn't it?)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're really helpful and nice!**

**Okay, so I need your guys' opinions on something; should I change the rating to M and add some lemons? I mean, I've sort of added in the IDEA of them having sex, but I could go further into detail if you guys want. Please review and let me know what I should do! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a whore. I am not a whore. I am not a whore. But I like to- Oh right where was I? I don't own iCarly. **

_Last Chapter: _

"_Yeah, I did. Did you mean what you said? You know… the loving thing?" _

"_Yes I meant it. Every word of it." _

"_Well in that case…" Freddie picked Sam up, bridal style, and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, and kissed her jaw line, all the way down to her collarbone. He turned off the lights, and they did something neither one of them have done since the last time they were together. And it was just as mind-blowing. _

Sam woke up the next morning, sore and achy, but in a good way. Once she got her bearings, she realized she was cuddled up in the arms of none other, than Freddie Benson. Sam smiled, knowing that she was exactly where she wanted to be. Of course, all dreams had to come to an end, and sooner than later, Sam heard a little girl's voice shout, "Uncle Spencer what did you do!"

Sam got out of bed and raced downstairs. Anything that involved Spencer and what did you do had to be bad. When Sam got up, she accidentally woke Freddie in the process. Then he heard the screaming too, and went downstairs to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Uncle Spencer! Mommy's gonna be mad…"

"Mommy's gonna be what?" Sam looked at them with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Mommy!" Flora ran into her mothers' arms and gave her a good morning hug. Freddie had just come out of the bedroom and was still a little groggy.

"What's with all the screaming? It's a Saturday, and it's 10am. It's too early for this."

Flora looked back at Spencer and said, "Uncle Spencer, why don't YOU tell them what happened?"

Spencer sighed and said, "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Well, this morning I got up particularly early for a Saturday, for reasons yet to be understood. Anyways, I was in the kitchen, just minding my own business, when I heard a knock at the front door. I went to answer it, and I saw Flora, holding some kid who looked like a mini Freddie in a headlock. I said, 'Flora, now you know it's not very nice to put people in headlocks. Now please let him go.' And she said, 'No he deserves this after what he said.' So I had to pry her off of him and the mini-Freddie said, 'Man, I don't know why I put up with you. You're crazy!' That made Flora get angry again so I had to shut the door in the kids face before it got out of hand. Then Flora said, 'Uncle Spencer why'd you do- Wait, Uncle Spencer?' and realized it was me and gave me a huge hug. I'd say it's safe to say she got her mothers strength because she knocked me back so hard, I knocked over that," he pointed over to a vase that looked like it was broken and a little melted. "Then Flora yelled, 'Uncle Spencer what did you do!' and the vase caught on fire! Then you guys came down, the fire mysteriously stopped and we're here talking about what Uncle Spencer did."

Sam looked at Freddie, then at Spencer who looked guilty, and Flora who was giving Spencer an evil eye. "Well at least we know she got my strength," Sam said and then went to go get a broom, walking with a bounce, making her look like one of those girls on the cheerleading team she and Wendy used to hit golf balls at.

Once Sam was out of earshot, Flora turned to Freddie, narrowed her glance at him and said, "What did you do to my mother?"

"What do you mean what did I do to her?"

"Look at her! She's all happy! She didn't even yell at me and Spencer when he broke the flower-holder-thingy-mabobber. So, back to the original question. Who is she and what did you do with my mother?"

"I…uh…I don't know?" Freddie didn't sound too convincing, because he knew exactly what he'd done to her, and it was amazing. The feeling of being pressed up against one another, moving in sync was absolutely indescribable. It felt so…right.

"Well I don't believe you. And I'll find out one way or another." Freddie hoped to God that she didn't.

Sam came back with the broom and a smile on her face. She started humming and sweeping the remaining mess into the dustpan, after Spencer had already taken all the big pieces out.

Just then, Carly and Gibby came out of the bedroom looking disheveled. Carly yawned and said, "Sam. You and I need to talk, and I'd like to do this as fast as possible cause I have a surprise for everyone later." Carly grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her into the kitchen, leaving everyone standing in the hallway. "Okay look Sam, I know you're mad at me, but-"

"Yeah, yeah I know it was years ago, lets move on."

"Wait…so that's it?"

"Carly I'm in a fanfreakingtastic mood today, and I'm not going to let ANYBODY ruin that. So, if that means moving on about something that happened like 6 years ago, then lets move the hell on."

"Oh… wow I really wasn't expecting that, especially from you Sam. I mean what-" Carly then understood why Sam was in a great mood. The two HAD been best friends for years… "OH MY GOD YOU SLEPT WITH FREDDIE!" Carly shrieked.

"Jesus Carly, not so loud, I don't want the whole neighborhood to hear you!" Sam said in a sharp whisper.

"SO YOU DID SLEEP WITH HIM."

Sam sighed in submission, "Yes Carly Shay, I slept with Freddie Benson. For the SECOND time."

"Oh yeah I forgot about Flora…"

Just then, Freddie came rushing in at the perfect moment. Sam thought she was going to have to tell Carly details about their… intimate (for lack of a better word) encounter.

"Everything okay in here?" Freddie asked. "We heard screaming…"

Just as Sam opened her mouth, Carly said, "Yes! Everything in here is PERFECT!" Then Carly dragged Sam and Freddie back to the hallway where Spencer was trying to explain to Flora how he can't light things on fire with his mind.

"But I SAW you do it to that vase!"

"That wasn't me Flora I swear!"

"Liar!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Nuh-Wait, why am I arguing with a 6 year old?" Spencer asked when the adult deep down inside him slowly returned.

"Because I'm right!"

"Nuh-"

"Flora and Spencer be quiet!" Carly yelled. The two glared at each other, while Carly continued. "Now, Sam told me you guys don't pick up shooting again until Tuesday, am I correct?" Freddie and Sam nodded their heads. "Well in that case, I have a friend who owns a hotel on Alexander Beach, the rich part. She said we could stay there for the weekend NO CHARGE!" Sam and Freddie looked at each other with happy, seductive glances.

Flora and Spencer turned to each other, and screamed simultaneously, "FLAMING SANDCASTLES!" They high-fived and ran back to their rooms to start packing. Well in Flora's case, throwing clothes onto her bed and waiting for Sam to come put her stuff in a bag.

"GIBBEH." Gibby said, pointing at himself. Carly, Freddie and Sam all rolled their eyes. That poor shirtless mermaid hadn't changed.

"Okay," Carly said, looking at Sam and Freddie. "So she said we could have 3 rooms. I'm assuming you guys want to stay in the same room, Gibby and I want to stay in the same room and does Spencer get his own room or should we give him the burden of taking care of Flora?"

"I say we let Flora decide whom she wants to sleep with," Sam said, and Freddie nodded, agreeing with her.

"Alright, then it's settled! We'll leave in two hours, probably get there around 2-ish and-"

"Wait," Sam said. "How are we getting there? What cars do you want to take?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do it the same as the rooms."

"Okay, so we'll take Jenny, Sally, and Gracelynn."

"Who are we taking?" Carly asked confusedly.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Sally is the Range Rover, Jenny is the Jeep Wrangler, and Gracelynn is the Infinite."

"Oh…ok. Since when do you name your cars Sam?"

"Since I got them!"

"Alright, alright calm down. So we'll take Jenny, Sadie-"

"Sally," Sam corrected.

"Sorry. We'll take Jenny, SALLY, and Gracelynn. Everybody happy?" Carly looked around and everybody nodded his or her heads. "Okay, now lets get packing!" Sam and Freddie went off to the bedroom, and Carly and Gibby went to the guestroom.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"You… uh… you still have that purple bikini I always liked?" Freddie was a little shy about asking Sam, not knowing what her reaction was going to be.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. It was your favorite. Why the hell would I give that up?"

Freddie smiled, and a little more bluntly, stated, "Well bring it with you. It looks great on you. And even better off of you."

Then, he and Sam looked at each other for a second, and as soon as their eyes locked, they started hysterically laughing. Once Sam caught her breath she said, " That… was… the… cheesiest pick up line… I've… ever… heard you try and use on me!"

Freddie bowed and said, "I try, I try."

Sam stepped a little closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Those flannel pajamas look hot on you. I'd bet they look even hotter off of you." Freddie grabbed her pulling her close, causing both of them to fall on the bed. Sam straddled him and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Then, she traveled from his lips to his collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses in her path.

Just as things were heating up, Sam heard Flora yell, "MOMMY! WHERE ARE MY BATHING SUITS?"

Sam groaned and got off of Freddie. "I'll be back to finish with you later." She winked and left the room, leaving Freddie utterly stunned. He knew she could be a bit rough, and teasing when she wanted to be, but that right there was just sexy.

"Okay Flora, mommy's here, what do you need sweetie?"

"I need you to help me find my red bathing suit!"

"Are you sure that still fits you honey? I think we got rid of it last year…"

"No, no, NO! That was my favorite one!" Flora looked like she was about to start crying.

"Sweetie it's okay, we can buy you a new one at the beach. Maybe one day, you and Mommy can go shopping?"

"Mom, do you REALLY want to go shopping?"

Sam let out a breath she'd been holding in, and said, "Only if you do Princess."

"Really? You'll go with me?"

Sam nodded, knowing that even though she hated shopping (and the word panties…shivers.) she'd do just about anything to make Flora happy.

"Yay! You're the best mommy in the world!" Flora jumped into Sam's arms, while she just giggled.

"Okay, hon, now lets get you packed." Sam started pulling things off of Flora's shelf, when Flora was just rambling on and on about all the things she wanted to get. That was definitely not a trait Flora had picked up from Sam. "You're all packed and ready to go. Oh by the way honey, do you want to ride in the car with me and Freddie or Uncle Spencer?"

"Um… no offense to you and Freddie, but I think I want to ride with Uncle Spencer. He's so awesome!"

Sam laughed and said, "Okay sweetie. Do you also want to share a room with Uncle Spencer?"

"Wait I can share a room with him too! This is gonna be so sick! We're gonna stay up late, and-"

"Whoa, hold on there champ. Freddie and I are going to have a connecting room to yours and Uncle Spencer's, to keep an eye on you guys. You know how Uncle Spencer gets…"

"He can light things on fire with his mind!"

"And that would be the second reason we're getting a connecting room."

"Okay mommy. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. I'll bring your bags down. Do you want to take your PearPod for the road?"

"Yeah, is it all charged?"

"Mhmm. I charged it last night for you, while you were at Cara's. Speaking of Cara's, I didn't get a call from Eric's father. Does that mean you were good?"

"No, it just means that I went easy on the little nerd. Honestly, I don't know why he tries so hard; Cara is NEVER going to like him. Scratch that. No GIRL is ever going to like him."

Sam just smiled knowingly, and said, "You never know sweetheart. One day, that little nerd might just grow up to be astonishingly good looking and the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

"Wait. Uncle Spencer said that he looked like a mini-Freddie. Is that what FREDDIE used to look like?"

"Yep. And I used to give him all the trouble in the world about it. I'm telling you, I used to torture that poor boy more than… more than you probably torture Eric."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I don't believe you."

"Lets see. Who should I bring up here as a witness? Aunt Carly? Uncle Spencer? Maybe even Freddie himself?"

"Yeah, yeah you've made your point. I'm going to get something to eat before we leave."

Sam turned around and walked out of Flora's room and back into her own to finish packing.

Once she was all done, Sam dragged her duffle bag downstairs to find Flora, Freddie, Carly and Spencer in a heated debate.

"There is no way!"

"I've got the scars to prove it!" Freddie said.

"There is absolutely no way my mom hurt Freddie more than I hurt Eric!"

"Flora, I can show you the spray bottle I used to have to spray them with to keep them off each other." Carly said.

"Wait you still kept that?" Freddie asked.

"Of course I did! Never know when I might need it again… only this time for different reasons." Carly winked suggestively.

"Okay enough! Guys, it's already 12. If we want to get there before two, then we've got to get going like now!"

Everybody mumbled and went to their respective cars. Carly and Gibby got the Wrangler, Sam and Freddie got the Infinite, and Spencer got the Rover because it had Flora's booster seat in it, and Flora wanted to tag along with Spencer.

Sam and Freddie sat in silence for 20 minutes. It wasn't awkward; nothing was ever awkward between them. It was just quiet and peaceful. Finally Sam spoke up.

"Freddie, why aren't you still mad at me?" Sam asked bluntly.

Freddie took a deep breath and said, "Because there would be no point. If I were mad at you, then I would miss out on being with you. I mean, I'm angry at what you did, but I'm not angry with you. I strongly dislike the fact that you took my daughter away from me, but I missed you Sam. I missed you more than anything in the universe, and I was not going to let a stupid mistake ruin that."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too smart for your own good?"

Freddie laughed and said, "I've gotten that before. The only person whose ever said it to me though, was this crazy blonde. And when I say crazy, I mean crazy. The girl could rip your head off with one strike and could make you curl up in a corner crying. But she's also incredibly smart and beautiful. She's the only one on the planet who understands me, and I would do anything for her. I love her."

"Stupid nub," Sam said. "Look, now there's water coming out from my eyes. You made me start leaking! But I love you too, dorkerella." Sam had begun to tear up at what Freddie said to her.

"Will the nicknames ever stop?"

"Do you want them to?"

Freddie thought about this for a moment. "No."

"Then I can promise you, that as long as I am around to call you things, they will never, EVER stop. Nub."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"About Flora? Yes. I was. But not until she was at least 10 years old. Or she started asking question that couldn't have been answered with a simple yes or no."

Freddie just nodded not knowing what to say to this. He didn't know if he should be happy that she was going to tell him, or mad that she was going to wait so long.

"Freddie, I missed you. Every day I would think about you because I felt incomplete without you. I … I love you. I will never stop loving you. Please, Freddie don't leave me." Sam began to cry again.

Freddie pulled the car off to the side of the road. He knew Sam had abandonment issues, and occasionally they resurfaced. The last time he'd seen her in such a fragile state was when she thought he was going to leave her and go to New York.

He went around to her side of the car, opened the door and held her there, stroking her hair, telling her everything would be okay.

"Samantha Puckett listen to me. As long as I have you in my grasp, I will never let you go. You hear me? Never. I love you too much to let you go."

Carly, Gibby, Spencer and Flora would just have to wait for them at the hotel, and check in without them, because right now, Sam needed Freddie's help more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So yeah, I know last chapter was sort of boring, aside for the occasional steamy stuff ;). Sorry it took so long for me to update, this is a really long chapter, and I wanted to make sure everyone was happy. **

**So here's what I'm gonna do about the M/Lemons situation. After giving much thought to this, and even asking my friend for suggestions, I've decide I'm going to raise rating to M, and add lemons, HOWEVER for those of you who don't like sex scenes, or think it's going to ruin it for you, I'm going to try and make those parts so that you don't need to read them to understand what's going on in the rest of the story. Also, I'll let you know when something like that is about to happen so you can read past it. **

**I hope that you guys are okay with this solution; I'm really trying to make sure everyone's happy :D Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: HI MY NAME IS NORA DIRSHLITT AND FROM NOW ON, I OWN ICARLY. Just kidding, still me, sorry if I scared you. And no, I don't own iCarly. **

_Last Chapter:_

_"Freddie, I missed you. Every day I would think about you because I felt incomplete without you. I … I love you. I will never stop loving you. Please, Freddie don't leave me." Sam began to cry again._

_Freddie pulled the car off to the side of the road. He knew Sam had abandonment issues, and occasionally they resurfaced. The last time he'd seen her in such a fragile state was when she thought he was going to leave her and go to New York._

_He went around to her side of the car, opened the door and held her there, stroking her hair, telling her everything would be okay._

_"Samantha Puckett listen to me. As long as I have you in my grasp, I will never let you go. You hear me? Never. I love you too much to let you go."_

_Carly, Gibby, Spencer and Flora would just have to wait for them at the hotel, and check in without them, because right now, Sam needed Freddie's help more than ever._

Freddie and Sam sat on the side of the road for half an hour. They were squished into the passenger seat, though neither of them really minded. Freddie had only seen her in such a delicate state right before she left. Sam didn't like to show anyone she had a weak side to her, not even Carly. While they were sitting in the car, Freddie would talk to Sam. He talked to her about college, his life, his friends, his favorite bar, and how even though the coffee wasn't as good, he loved New York. He watched her eyes light up every time he'd say something like, "But I really missed you" or "it reminded me of the time you…" She'd never admit it, but it made her feel great to know that he thought about her.

Of course, not before long they received a frantic call from Carly, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? WE'RE FREAKING OUT HERE. YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT-"

"Doing what Aunt Carly?" They could hear Flora's voice in the background.

"Oh nothing sweetie, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING IT ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD OR I SWEAR-"

Freddie laughed and said, "Carly calm down. We'll be there in 30 minutes. Sam decided that it'd be a good idea NOT to fill up her tank before we left, so we got gas and decided to got get food."

Upon hearing this, Sam mouthed, "Thank you" to Freddie. She was glad he didn't tell Carly about their little "pit stop" for her emotional breakdown.

"Yeah well you guys better get your butt's over here. Gibby and I are not babysitting two children!"

"Yeah, alright Carly. Wait…whose the second kid?"

"Guys hold on a second… Spencer put chocolate sauce down! You're not going to be hungry for dinner!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" They heard Spencer shout from the background.

Sam turned to Freddie and said, "And that, is exactly why we got connecting rooms to the CHILDREN."

"Alright Carly we'll get there as fast as we can," Freddie tried to subdue her on the phone.

"Hurry!"

Freddie closed his phone and said, "All better Princess Puckett?"

"Yeah… I… I'm sorry. I… don't know what got into me."

"It's fine Sam. I'm sure with Flora around you haven't been able to let go in a while."

"Yeah. It felt… kinda nice. But I swear nub, if you tell anyone I said that you'll be dead faster than you can say I'm sorry."

Freddie smirked and said, "Whatever you say, Samantha."

Sam glared at him as they got back on the road. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent except for that occasional, "Freddie I'm hungry!" or "Freddie, when are we going to be there?" from Sam. It was pretty nice, just being there, the two of them. Freddie had always wanted to take a road trip with Sam, and he planned on doing so right before they went away to college, but she left before he'd gotten the chance.

They pulled up to the hotel to have the car valet parked. The hotel was lavish and beautifully decorated. The architecture reminded Freddie of the Plaza Hotel in New York City. It wasn't modern or chic, but it was elegant, and sort of had a romantic feel.

"Wow…" Sam looked off dazedly "This place is so beautiful! You know I've always wanted to stay here, but with Flora with me… well I'm afraid it'd be a nuisance."

Freddie gave her a puzzled look and she said, "Oh no, don't get me wrong I love her to death, but staying in a nice place like this with a 6 year old can be somewhat… disruptive. I'm just glad Spencer will keep her occupied."

"Yeah, me too. That way," Freddie kissed her neck. "You and I can have some alone time." Sam giggled and turned away from him so he wouldn't see her blush.

"We should go check in. I'm sure Carly's lost her head having to deal with those two… wait I mean three. Gibby is still sort of a child…"

Freddie pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket when he heard it ring. "Carly?"

"FREDDIE I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU AND SAM BETTER GET HERE NOW OR I'LL-"

"Carly calm down! We're here! God, you sound worse than my mother!"

"I don't care Fredward Benson! Get your and Sam's ass up to the rooms RIGHT NOW! Does your daughter listen to anyone?" Carly asked with frustration evident in her tone.

"I don't know, you tell me. She is Sam Puckett's daughter you know…"

Carly grunted and said, "Yes, but I also thought she got some of your traits! Like, hmm, I don't know, GOOD LISTENING?"

"Well, you do know how Sam likes to be dominant, so I wouldn't imagine her genes being any other way…" Freddie laughed.

"Just hurry up!"

"Okay! Calm down! Sam's checking us in, and we'll be up in a minute! Bye Carly."

"Bye."

Sam walked back over to Freddie with two room keys in her hand. "Who was that?"

"Carly. She wanted us to get up to the room as fast as possible to," He put his fingers in quotation marks. "'Control our daughter.'"

Sam laughed and said, "I knew it was bound to happen eventually. Any female with Puckett genes is definitely a handful."

Freddie snorted and said, "You got that right…" Sam glared at him, and he held his hands up in surrender.

They threw their small bags over their shoulders and headed up to the room, where Carly would be waiting with open arms… unless Flora and Spencer teamed up to tie her down to a chair.

Once they got up to their floor, the top floor, Sam and Freddie decided Carly could handle Flora for… 10 more minutes. Yeah, let's just say 10 more minutes.

They slid the key into the door, and heard it click open. With a push, Sam opened the door and gasped to see one of the most beautiful rooms she'd ever seen in her entire life. The first thing she saw was a mini-living room, with a white, cushiony couch, and a 50" flat screen television. The "theme" colors in the room were white and red, so there were red chiffon drapes, which were swung over a little ballet bar. The window that looked out over the ocean (included with a balcony) was stretched out across the back wall, and the view of the ocean was priceless.

"Wow…" Sam said breathlessly. "Its so beautiful. I've never seen anything as beautiful as the ocean right here." She pointed to the ocean.

"I have." Freddie turned and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Frednub, I must say, your getting excessively cheesy, and I don't know if I can handle that much-"

Freddie cut her off with his lips. The kiss was meant to be chaste, but Sam gracefully swung her arms around his neck and his hands explored the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, adding heat to fire. His tongue prodded at the edge of her lips, begging for entry. Once she allowed him full access to her mouth, they had moved so close you couldn't tell where one body ended, and other began as they started to get tangled up in each other.

**(A/N: Okay, for those of you who don't want to read the lemon, just skim down until you see the next bold author's note) **

Sam moaned softly against his lips as his hands started to travel down her body to her lower back, leaving a trail of warmth as he moved down. Sam had moved her hands from his neck to his hair, gripping handfuls of it as they continued to explore each other.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" She asked. It came out way more seductively than she'd planned it to, only adding to the fire in Freddie's pants.

"As you wish Princess," he said with a raspy voice, lifting her legs to straddle him. He picked her up and found their way into the bedroom, without leaving each other's lips. Once he got to the bedroom, , Freddie carefully placed Sam down on the bed, climbing on top of her. They felt just like two teenagers making out in their room, hoping not to get caught by their parents, or in this case Flora, Spencer, Carly and Gibby.

"Okay," Sam said in between kisses. "This… needs… to go." She tugged at the bottom of his blue and white-stripped polo shirt (Freddie's style hadn't changed one bit). Freddie yanked the shirt over his head to reveal a toned 6-pack, which wasn't too defined, but just enough that you could see the contours of his abs. Sam couldn't help but gawk at the sight in front of her, leaving Freddie with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You like what you see?"

"I was just… um… okay when the hell did you get so hot nerd?" This was the first time she'd actually had the guts to say anything out loud to Freddie about his amazing body.

"About the same time the voice got deeper."

Sam decided that this was enough talk, and she yanked his head back down to her mouth, drowning him in kisses. She pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a black lace bra. Sam's breasts were big enough that's she didn't need a push up bra, even as a teenager. At first, she didn't like being the only girl that had "developed" but later on in high school she used it as an advantage. With one pretty little sway of her hips, she had the male population of Ridgeway at her feet.

Freddie didn't mind it either. He knew she loved to use her body to get what she wanted, and from him, most of the time it worked. One thing he loved about Sam, other than her incredibly feisty personality, was that she wanted to take it slow, in the bedroom. It was incredibly un-Sam-like, but she was open with him. She told him she wasn't mentally ready for sex yet, and he respected that, so they'd just play around third base. But the night they finally did it, it was passionate and incredible; she kept saying how she was so stupid for waiting that long.

"Wow Sam, your so beautiful," he said in a deep whisper that sent shivers down her spine. She unclipped her bra, and self-consciously tried to cover her breasts with her hair. "Don't. You're so amazing."

"Yeah, well you just like my boobs Benson…OH!" Freddie had started to knead her breasts in his hands. Freddie wanted to touch every inch of her body; every crease and crevice would be his. "Oh…my God… Freddie ugh…don't stop… mmm…"

"You like that Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked in a low, husky tone.

"Mmm, yeah, it feels so… AH!" Freddie brought his head down to her neck, sucking on the soft skin that lies right beneath her collarbone. No matter what age they were, that was always the spot she liked the best. He knew he'd leave a hickey, but right now it didn't matter.

Sam was enjoying every moment of this. She loved when Freddie would touch her, it would send thrilling shivers to every nerve in her body. "Too… many… clothes… Benson." She said in between kisses. Sam wiggled out of her jeans while Freddie was still on top of her, leaving her in only a lace thong that matched the bra she had on earlier.

One of Freddie's hands left her breast and slipped under her thong and started to rub her folds. "Oh… OH… Oh my God Freddie… AH… Mmm…" was what he started to hear from Sam once his fingers had found their way to her clit.

"Does that feel good Samantha?"

"Oh my God… oh, Freddie… don't stop!" Freddie slowed down what he was doing and moved his hand away from her clit. Almost instantly she started aching for him and she could feel herself throbbing deeply.

"I need you to beg for it. Come on Samantha, beg for me." Sam loved it when Freddie got rough and started to make her beg. This wasn't like the other night. Then, he was sweet and slow, and it was nice. He made love to her, gently. No insane screaming or moaning, no crazy foreplay, no begging, just sweet kissing and two people together. But this, this was different. This was what Sam had bottled up from all the fantasies she would have about Freddie, before he came back.

"Uh… Don't… don't make me…"

"Beg for it Samantha." It wasn't a request anymore it was a demand. Sam thought it was arguably one of the hottest things that have ever come out of his mouth, aside from his tongue. He stopped rubbing her all together.

"Freddie! What the hell!"

"Beg."

Sam rolled her eyes, even though she secretly loved it. "Please Freddie, show me what a man you are. I want…" She took a deep breath. "I want you to make me cum."

"Your wish is my command Princess." He started rubbing her clit again, only this time much faster.

"Oh… Oh my god, Freddie… Ah… don't…stop… HARDER!"

"If you insist Princess…" A smirk was playing at his lips. He bent down to nibble on her neck and jaw-line, as he rubbed her harder and faster.

"Freddie! I'm… I'm… AHHHHHH!" Freddie felt her cum, the wave of juices hit the bed sheets hard. If he wasn't hard already, well, now he was at full salute.

"I want you inside me." Sam said bluntly.

"That… can be… arranged…" Freddie said as he kissed her lips softly.

Freddie got up and took off the remainder of his clothes. Sam's eyes traveled down his body, from his incredible abs to his manhood, which was now fully erect. He picked up his jeans and pulled out a condom. Just as he was about to tear the package open, Sam stopped him.

"Don't."

"Sam, it's really not safe-" Freddie was just about to lecture her on safe sex, as if she wasn't aware she could get pregnant. Pulling his body down, kissing him roughly a few times and then pulling away.

"Yeah no shit Fredwardo, but I'm on the pill."

"So why didn't you tell me before?" Freddie asked in an almost harsh tone.

"Well, we were so caught up with the night and-"

Freddie cut her off with his lips. "You know what? I don't want to know right now. We'll talk about it later." He leaned back over her, in the same way they first were when making out on the bed.

Sam wrapped a hand around him and stroked up and down his shaft. She watched as Freddie's eyes rolled back into his head. "You like that baby?"

"Mmmm…oh god… Sam!" Freddie grunted as she started to pick up the pace.

"Tell me Freddie. Tell me how much you love it." Sam said in a low whisper.

"Oh… oh my god… Sam… don't… AH!" She stopped just as she thought he was about to cum. Sam wasn't done with him yet. "Sam! What the hell?" Sam gripped the back of his head, and brought it close to hers. She nipped, and gently bit his skin from behind his ear to his shoulder.

She whispered in Freddie's ear as she did this, "I… want… you… inside… me." Freddie didn't need to be told twice. He pushed himself right up to her entrance. Slowly, he thrust himself in. "Ah! Freddie…oh…"

"God, Sam you're so tight!" He moved himself in and out of her, slowly at first but sped up after a couple of thrusts.

"Oh, oh my God… Freddie… ah… mmm I… I… I'm cumming!" He grinded his hips into her faster and with much more heat.

"Cum for me princess."

"OH MY GOD FREDDIE!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, Freddie wouldn't be surprised if the people filed a complaint. He felt her tense up around his dick, and then gradually relax.

"Oh god Sam… Mmm…. I'm cumming….Aghh…"

"Go ahead baby. Cum inside me."

"Ugh… Sam…Mmm… SAM!" He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. "That was amazing."

"I know, Momma's good in bed." Sam had a little smirk playing on her lips. Sam had turned over and got under the covers of the bed. "Flora, Spencer, Carly and Gibby can wait a little bit. Right now, I just wanna be with you, no interruptions."

Freddie would never in a million years say no to that. "I love you, Samantha."

"I love you too, Freddork."

**(A/N: OKAY, ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON…. YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW.)**

After about an hour of sleep, Freddie and Sam woke up to a loud banging at the door. "Freddie," Sam whined. "Freddie get it…" Freddie grumbled something unintelligible, slipped on his boxers and a pair of pajama pants his dug out of his suitcase, and trudged out of the bedroom to answer the door.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" Carly screamed in his face. Freddie peered out the door to see Spencer, Flora, and Gibby messing around with water guns in the hallway.

"Carly! Shhhh…. Don't curse in front of Flora!" Freddie whisper screamed. At the sound of her name, Flora stopped shooting water at Spencer and ran towards Freddie.

"FREDDDDIIIIEEEE!" Flora shrieked as she ran to him and wrapped her miniature arms around his waist. She was a little wet because she and . "Aunt Carly said that you and mommy were stuck in traffic, and probably doing something you shouldn't be." Freddie glared at Carly who blushed.

"In my defense, it was meant for Gibby and Spencer's ears only," Carly stated.

"Don't worry Freddie, I understand, Mommy tends to speed sometimes. She has really bad potty mouth in the car." Flora said, as if she knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Spencer! Gibby! Cut it out! Now!" Spencer and Gibby were still shooting each other with water.

"Sorry Carly," they mumbled simultaneously.

"Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Carly said stepping into Sam and Freddie's room. "Wow your view is amazing!" She turned to Gibby, "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE TAKEN 103!"

"Carly calm down, it's not the end of the world," Gibby said calmly.

"Jesus guys, what's with all the yelling?" Sam came out of the bedroom wearing Freddie's polo, which was way too big for her, and sweatpants.

"MOMMMYYYYY!" Flora ran and hugged her mother.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you! How was your ride with Uncle Spencer?"

"Great! Well, I was sleeping… but it was still great! I'm hungry…"

"Haha, okay kiddo, lets get you some food. Anyone know what time it is? Maybe we should make dinner reservations for sometime in the near future."

"Already done," Carly said. "I made them at Zoë, this really nice restaurant by the water, at 7:30. I hear the steak is to die for." Sam and Flora looked at each other with hungry eyes. You could literally see the saliva flowing in their mouths.

"Sounds good! But the question of the time still hasn't been answered…"

"Oh right, it's 6 right now, so that should give us all enough time to get ready and downstairs."

"Alright. Flora, sweetie, come with me, you're going to take a bath and then look," Sam said pointing to a door. "All you have do is push open that door, and it'll lead you into Uncle Spencer's room okay? Speaking of which, Spence, is Flora taking the bed or the pull-out couch?"

"She wanted the couch. I thought it was a good idea because the master bedroom in our room doesn't have a TV, and Flora might want to watch TV to help her fall asleep. I remember that's what you used to do."

"Good job Spence, you read my mind like a book. Hey, Freddie can you go turn the water on in the bathroom for me? Flora, why don't you go with Uncle Spencer back to your room and pick out some clothes for tonight okay? No jeans!" Freddie left to go turn the water on and Flora rolled her eyes walking away with Spencer. Carly and Gibby were the only ones left standing there. Luckily Carly caught on.

"Hey Gib, why don't you shower first before I get back to the room okay? I just need to go over some stuff with Sam about tonight." Once the boys and Flora were out of earshot, they started talking.

"So… what'd you guys do?" Carly nudged Sam playfully and winked.

"Oh my god it was amazing Carls. Honestly, one of the best experiences of my life. Just…wow. He has one of the best bodies I have ever seen, probably from putting up with my shit all those years. I did a good thing for that boy. And that thing he does with his fingers… that boy has amazing hands, let me tell you-"

"OKAY SAM TOO MANY DETAILS!" Just then Freddie reappeared out of the bathroom.

"Water's running, and I heard screaming… do I want to know?" Freddie asked cautiously.

Sam and Carly both looked at each other, then back at him. "Probably not," Sam said. "Okay Carls, go back to your room, and make yourself look all pretty, cupcake." Carly laughed and walked out muttering something about how they were such a weirdly cute couple.

Sam went to get Flora from Spencer's room, and gave her a bath. After much arguing about what she was going to wear tonight, Flora decided on a purple cardigan, white tank top, jean skirt, and flip flops. After Flora was all ready, Freddie had already showered and gotten dressed, so he and Flora sat and talked while Sam showered and got changed.

"So, Flora, I never got to ask you, why don't you like being called Florence? I mean it's such a pretty name, I just want to know why you don't like being called by your full. I know why your mom doesn't like being called Samantha, and I hate it when people call me Fredward because it sounds… just icky." Freddie made a face and Flora laughed at it.

"I… I don't know why. My mom has always called me Flora, or Bryce sometimes, because that's my middle name. Florence sounds… too girly."

"And just when I thought you couldn't be any more like your mother." Flora smiled at this. She loved when people said she was like Sam. Flora was too young to be able to put into words why she loved it when people said she was like Sam, but subconsciously she knew Sam was a strong, independent woman, who didn't take shit from anyone. And she looked up to her mother as her greatest role model.

"Yeah… do you like my mommy? Not in the friends way, but in the lovey-dovey way?"

"I love your mommy." Flora's eyes lit up a bit when she heard this.

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"I'm not sure, kiddo. We haven't thought that far into the future yet. I'll let you know as soon as I'm sure okay?"

"Yeah… you know my mommy tells me this story when I can't fall asleep at night. I've probably heard it over a thousand times now. I think you should hear it." Freddie nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

"Once upon a time there were two beautiful princesses. One had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was pale with rosy cheeks, and that made her gorgeous. She was very girly, and wore lots of make up that made her look even more beautiful when she put it on in the right way. The other princess had curly blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was a tomboy, who would refuse to wear dresses around the palace, and skip her lessons just to sneak into the kitchen to eat. The two princesses were best friends, because they balanced each other out. One day, a prince rode in from a far away kingdom. Both princesses knew nothing about him, but took pity on the lonesome prince, and brought him into the castle. He stayed there, under the watchful eye of the king, for the rest of his teenage years," Flora went on word for word, of what Sam had told her.

"At first, the prince was dorky, wimpy, and could barely stand up for himself. He would always try and take the beautiful brunette princess out on a date, because he thought he was in love with her. The blonde princess would annoy and torment him in every way possible. However one night, to get back at the prince for attaching her to a merman, the blonde princess sent out a proclamation to the entire kingdom, telling them that the Prince had never been kissed. Every time the Prince would go out of the castle, the villagers would harass him.

"The blonde princess decided that she felt guilt for what she'd done, so she issued another proclamation, telling everyone to stop making fun of the prince, and to make fun of her instead, because she too had never kissed anyone. That night, when she knew he was alone, the blonde princess went and apologized for what she'd done. She sat on the balcony talking to him about how first kisses were stupid, and people should stop obsessing over them. Eventually, they'd come to a mutual agreement that they both would kiss, just to get it over with. The princess felt fireworks, and rockets go off in her head when they kissed. She knew she could never be with the prince though, because he was always after the dark haired princess.

"A little over two years later, the prince and princesses were all grown up. The dark haired princess was tall, thin, and beautifully sweet. The blonde haired princess was short, curvy and fiery. The prince had grown up quite a bit. He now had short brown hair, and was very fit. He made sure to keep himself in shape, and believe it or not, he had started to become less dorky, and more attractive. The blonde princess's crush had not faded. In fact, if anything, they'd gotten closer, and it had become stronger. One day, the blonde princess kissed the prince. At first, he didn't know what to say, or do, because he was still in shock. The princess thought that he didn't want her, so she locked herself fin her room. Once her best friend asked her to come out, the prince kissed her again, letting her know that he wanted to be with her. From that day forward, the prince and princess were together. In fact, they were so in love, they had a baby together. She was beautiful, and looked exactly like the both of them. Then, they'd gotten married and lived the rest of their lives together, happily ever after. The end."

Sam was standing in the doorway listening to everything Flora had said. She had basically memorized the story word for word after hearing it so many times told by Sam. She watched closely at Freddie's reactions, the way he laughed at the parts he remembered, and when he smiled softly at the end, as if that were the happily ever after he'd always wanted.

"Okay are we all ready to go?" Sam said marching in the room.

"Yes! Let me go get Uncle Spencer," Flora yelled as she was walking out of the room.

Freddie turned to Sam and said, "You heard didn't you?"

"Heard what?" Sam decided to play clueless.

"C'mon Sam don't play dumb," Freddie said. "I know you were watching Flora and I as she told me that story."

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, I just wanted to know… is that the happily ever after you've always wanted?"

**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER:D thought I'd add in a little excitement there at the end… This was by far the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**So… what'd you guys think! Review and let me know! Just letting everyone know, this is my first lemon, so please don't be too mean. I hope I was able to make everyone happy with the solution I chose, and I really want to know what you guys thought so… **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to update, life's been really hectic lately… but anyways, here's the new chapter! **

***And it's very drama filled … hehehehe I know y'all have been waiting for it* **

**Most of you said that you liked my solution and I'm really happy about that because I don't want anyone to stop reading just cause of the lemons. **

**Disclaimer: Alright I give up. I do not own iCarly. I will never own iCarly. Unless Dan Schneider has a serious lapse of judgment and gives me iCarly. But, if I owned iCarly, it'd be WAY too inapropro for a nickelodeon show. **

_Last Chapter: _

_Freddie turned to Sam and said, "You heard didn't you?" _

"_Heard what?" Sam decided to play clueless. _

"_C'mon Sam don't play dumb," Freddie said. "I know you were watching Flora and I as she told me that story." _

"_Yeah, so?" _

"_SO, I just wanted to know… is that the happily ever after you've always wanted?" _

Sam stuttered on her words, "I… I… um…" Thankfully, Flora marched back into the room dragging Spencer by his shirt. Sam let out a sigh, silently thanking her daughter for interrupting.

"I got Uncle Spencer! Now let's get Aunt Carly and Gibby and eat! I'm starving!"

Sam laughed and said, "Me too kiddo." She took Flora's hand and walked out of the room. They went together and knocked on Carly's door. Gibby answered and stood in the doorframe, shirtless. 'Typical' Sam thought to herself.

"Hey guys. Carly is still-"

"Being Carly?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Yeah. She's taking forever. I mean, I've heard of girls who spend hours on their make up and all that girly stuff, but man, she really takes her time."

"Hold on Gib. I'll talk to her." Sam walked into the room, which was much smaller in size compared to Sam and Freddie's but it had the same magnificent essence. She walked up to the bathroom door and started pounding.

"Carlotta Shay. Open up this instant. Don't make me break down the door, because you know I still can…" With that last statement, Carly opened the door, and was very puffy eyes, and red cheekbones. She pulled Sam into the bathroom without much warning. Flora and Gibby were engaged in a 'I know you are but what am I?' war. "Okay Carly, what's going on?" Carly looked at Sam and held up a little box.

It was a pregnancy test.

"I… I can't do it Sam. I can't take it. I don't want to know. I mean at first I'd been a few days late on my period, and I thought it was nothing, but I still haven't gotten it, and I'm really nervous. I can't bring myself to take the test and find out if I am or not. I mean, I've got two babies at home! Two babies with my EX-husband, Josh, and Gibby and I were careful… We were so careful…" Carly broke down in tears again.

"Carly," Sam said rubbing Carly's back. "Take the test now. They can wait 5 minutes. Have you told Gibby about your… um… suspicions?"

"NO!" Carly literally screamed. "And… And you can't tell him. I've gotta do it. And you can't tell Freddie either. Cause then he'll tell Gibby. Understand?"

Sam sighed and said, "Understood." Carly took the test out of the box, and peed on it. They sat in silence for what felt like the longest 5 minutes of Carly's life. "So, do you'd ever want kids with Gibby? I mean, he's so great with Flora, I can tell he'd be a good father. I think it'd be good for you to have someone. Freddie is so helpful. Flora loves him. Like, on Wednesday he picked her up from Cara's and they got ice cream, and they talked. They're great with each other."

"I… I don' know Sam. I haven't thought much about my future with Gibby. I'm sorry we haven't been as close recently. And…And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I split up from Josh."

"It's okay Shay. Also, having Gibby around might be good. You know, with Josh's past and all…" Carly got nervous whenever Sam brought up Josh's past, and she wasn't around Josh. It especially scared her because she left her two babies in his care. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she fully did, but Carly was always scared her ex-husband would relapse back into his old-self. Carly had saved him from a world of drugs and sex. When he first met her, Josh was a druggie, who had trouble staying off of the needle for more than 5 hours at a time. She helped him clean up his act, and start their lives together.

"I-I know Sam. Gibby is good, he always has been. I can't believe I didn't see it in him before. But you know what? I wouldn't have changed a thing. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had my two beautiful girls." Sam smiled softly as Carly said that.

"Me neither Carls, otherwise I wouldn't have Flora." The timer on Sam's phone beeped, letting them know it was time to look at the pregnancy test and face the music, if there was music to be faced.

It was negative. Carly let out a sigh of relief as she and Sam shared a hug. "See Carls? It's nothing to worry about. You're period will probably come today or something. Let's just go before everyone starts to get antsy." They walked out of the bathroom, and found Spencer and Flora to be watching a funny Nickelodeon Show (probably Spongebob, Sam couldn't tell), and Freddie and Gibby were talking about Galaxy Wars, or something nerdy.

"Okay nubs, Flora and Spencer. Let's go get some food! Mama's hungry…" Flora nodded her head in agreement as they walked out the door and down the steps. Sam and Freddie had never been a couple for a lot of PDA, but as they were walking out, Freddie noticed how Gibby put his arm around Carly. It made them seem connected, so you couldn't tell where one of their bodies ended, and the other began. Freddie grabbed Sam's hand lightly. She could feel his calloused fingers intertwined with her smooth palm. Sam loved the feel of Freddie's hands. They were rough, but not too rough, and the way her palm fit so delicately into his just showed how compatible they truly were.

Sam looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed, looking up. But she didn't dare pull her hand out of Freddie's grasp.

Once they got to the restaurant and sat down at the table, Carly decided now would be a good time to ask everyone what they wanted to do tomorrow.

Spencer shouted, "I want to go to the beach and make a flaming sand castle!" Flora gave him a high five, and Carly proceeded to lecture him about the rights and wrongs of lighting things on fire.

"Well, I think it should be a couples day," Gibby suggested. "You know, Spencer hangs out with Flora, while Carly and I do something and Freddie and Sam do something. Then later at night Sam, Freddie and Flora can go do something while Carly and Spencer get a little brother-sister time in, and I… take a nap." Everyone at the table, even Flora, gawked at Gibby. When had he become so… thoughtful? "What? A Gibby can have his moments…" Gibby said, looking offended.

The rest of dinner had gone pretty smoothly, other than the spilt drink on Flora's part, the avoidance of a certain sexual topic for Flora's sake, and Sam and Freddie getting into a little argument about whether Galaxy Wars is nerdy or not. By the end of dinner, everything was back to normal, or the gang's version of normal, which isn't normal at all.

Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Flora went back to the room and Sam and Freddie tucked Flora in and kissed her goodnight. On the way out of the room, Flora stopped Freddie and pulled him back in. "Did you understand the fairytale?" Freddie nodded and she said, "Good. My mommy loves you. And if you break her, I break you." Flora glared at him for about half a second before they both erupted into laughter. Spencer came rushing back outside.

"What'd I miss? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing Uncle Spencer!" Flora laughed.

"Aw dang. I hate when I miss something good." Spencer sulked back off into the bedroom, leaving Flora and Freddie sitting there.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Freddie kissed her head and pulled the blankets over Flora's back. Flora moved around a little before nuzzling her head into one of the pillows.

Sleepily, she said, "Goodnight Freddie."

Freddie walked back into his room, where Sam was stretched out on the bed, typing on her laptop, probably something about the script and camera angles. "Samantha Puckett, you'd better save and close that laptop before I do it for you." Sam chuckled at Freddie's bluntness and closed the laptop. He leaned down next to her and she grabbed his collar, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

**(A/N: Okay, those of you who don't like lemons scroll down until you see the next author's note)**

Freddie opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to travel against Sam's lips. She parted her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her. They battled for dominance, and it was a constant tongue-of-war.

They moved in sync and Freddie slowly trailed his hands down her body, until they were on her lower back. He moved his hands under her, and lifted her up so their bodies were pressed against each other. "Mmm… Freddie…Shirt… Off… Now…" Sam mumbled in between kisses.

Freddie pulled his shirt over his head, and Sam trailed her fingers down his body as they continued to make out. Freddie absentmindedly glided his hands through her hair, feeling the soft, silky texture of her bouncy curls. Now, he was laying over her, and started to pull her shirt off. She got the hint and pulled it off the rest of the way.

Freddie stared at her cleavage as if he was a little boy in a candy store. Sam smirked, and bluntly grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. He massaged them around, then reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

Freddie brought his mouth to the left one and gently sucked on her nipple. Sam through her head back in response. "Oh! Oh my god… Freddie… mmm that feels so good."

"You like that Princess Puckett?" Sam was too mesmerized to do anything but nod. Freddie decided to be direct, "Tell me you like it. I need to hear you say it."

"Ugh! Freddie… I-I love it… don't… stop...oh!" Freddie moved his hands down to her bottoms, sliding them off, leaving her in a pink lacy thong. Sam suddenly blushed and said, "Uh… they were… um… the only pair I could wear so you couldn't see the underwear outline?" It came out as more of a question than an actual explanation. Freddie smirked.

"Uh-huh, sure." He brought his mouth back down to hers and subtly slid her underwear off, only leaving on her black stilettos.

"Wait. I'm not gonna be the only one naked here." Freddie sat up, rolled his eyes, and took off his pants faster than a person could count to three. As Freddie got his pants off, Sam took the mere 3 seconds she had and switched positions on him. She was now straddling him, grinding her hips into his, torturing him just a little bit more than before.

She pulled down his boxers and started to stroke his member. Freddie's eyes rolled back in his head as Sam went up and down is shaft with her hand. Slowly, she left a trail of hot kisses as her mouth made it's way down. Freddie grunted something unintelligible. "I know you like that baby," Sam said.

"Oh… Sam… so hot." Freddie mumbled. Sam took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Freddie unconscientiously grabbed the back of her head, and added a little pressure to the back of her head. She got the hint and deep throated him. Her hand grabbed and started rubbing up and down the part that she couldn't reach with her mouth. "Mmm…Sam…oh…I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Sam put his erection as far back as she could in her mouth, and he came in her mouth. It was salty, and not exactly the most pleasant taste, but she loved Freddie, and she knew he loved it when she did that.

While she was trying to decipher the taste, Freddie flipped her over and started sucking and massaging her breasts again. He kissed her cleavage, and his mouth made it's way down to her womanhood. He kissed her entrance, and started to rub her clit.

"Oh my g-god, Freddie…. Mmm… so good…" Sam mumbled. He soon replaced his finger with his tongue. Freddie had learned that sometimes it helps to spell something out with your tongue when you do this. He spelled I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-F-O-R-E-V-E-R, and by the time he finished, she'd already came twice. "Whoa Freddenstein. Mama needs a break. I can barely feel my legs," Sam panted heavily.

After a whole 5-second break, Sam pulled Freddie's head closer to hers, and started nibble on his collarbone. He was already hard again, and he stuck his member in between her folds. Sam cried out, "Oh my-y g-god Freddie! Mmm…" He moved in and out of her, slow at first, but then slowly picking up pace. There were a lot of unintelligent screams, loud, but not loud enough to escape the comfort of their bedroom. "OH Freddie! Harder…" Sam mumbled in his ear. At the moment, Freddie didn't have the self control to stop and slow down to make her beg for it, so he just sped up.

"Sam… I'm… cumming…" Freddie groaned.

"Me too… faster… mmm…. I'm almost there…" Freddie plunged into her as far as he could and they both let out moans and screams, as they came together.

Freddie collapsed next to Sam, breathing heavily. Freddie turned his head to the gorgeous blonde lying next to him and said, "I love you Sam. Forever."

"Freddork, there's no need to get mushy every time we do it. But just for the record, I love you too, forever."

**(A/N: Hey! Hey you! Stop Scrolling. The lemon's over. Don't miss any other part of the story!)**

They curled up in bed, with Sam's back facing his front, as he draped an arm over her side, they fell asleep in blissful peace.

The next morning when Sam woke up, she didn't find Freddie. Instead, lying next to her was a note that said, "Sam- I went to get breakfast. I figured I'd make you something when I get back up to the room. Remember, couples day." Next to that was a little heart, and Freddie scribbled his name. Sam got up out of the bed, threw on a big sweatshirt and Freddie's boxers and walked outside into the kitchen. She saw Freddie dressed and making breakfast. She checked the clock and it said 11:24am. She never got that much sleep with Flora.

"Good morning Princess. What do you want for breakfast? I have pancakes, French toast-" Sam cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

"I'll have whatever you made. I love your cooking." And it was true. Freddie was quite the cook. When he and Sam were teenagers she'd always joke around that one day she'd marry him for his food.

After they ate breakfast, which consisted of 2 pancakes, bacon and a slice of French toast, Sam went to get her bathing suit on so they could go to the beach. Freddie was already wearing his. Spencer had taken Flora to a local amusement park. It was so nice that he wanted to hang out and spend time with her, giving Sam and Freddie a little break. They loved her to death, but sometimes they just wanted alone time.

Sam reached inside her suitcase and the first bathing suit she picked up was a dark purple one. It had under wire, and was strapless. The bottoms were string tied. It was plain and simple, but Freddie loved it on her. In fact, he'd said it was his favorite one. Sam had also thrown on a white cover up, and in a bag she put a book, sunscreen, her PearPod, and a brush.

They strolled down to the beach, hand in hand, and set up their towel directly in the sun, to get a good tan. Freddie removed his shirt and asked, "Hey Sam do you think you could get my back?" He held out the sunscreen to her, and she took it, but not before gawking a little. Sure she'd seen Freddie's body before, obviously, but definitely not directly in the sun. She put some sunscreen in her hand and slowly ran over the contours of Freddie's back. She traced her hand down every single crease and muscle.

Once they were done putting on sunscreen, Sam and Freddie laid out in the sun for about an hour. Sam had her PearPod in, and she was listening to music, meanwhile, Freddie just slept. It was silent between the two, not awkward silence though. Nothing was ever too awkward between them.

At around 12:30, they went to go get lunch. Freddie suggested this restaurant right by the beach, where they could look out over the ocean. It was a gorgeous view.

"So Sam, I was thinking, what are we going to do when this movie finishes? I mean… what's going to happen between us? I know the movie is far from being done, I just want to know when I should go to New York, pack all my stuff up and fly back out here."

Sam hated talking about this. She didn't want the movie to end, because a finished movie would mean saying goodbye to Freddie. She loved him, and she didn't want to steal him away from his life in New York. That's where all his friends were, his apartment, his life now. "Listen Freddie, I don't want you to drop everything you had in New York to come out here. That's where your life is now. I don't want you to tell everything in your life goodbye for me and Flora."

"Don't you get it Sam? You and Flora ARE my life now. She's my daughter, and I'll be damned if I don't get to see her grow up any more than I already did. And you… I've spent so much time wanted to be with you over these last 6 years Sam, and now that I have you, there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you go again."

Sam sighed. "But what if… what if it doesn't work out between us? What if I screw it up? What if-"

"Sam stop with the 'what if's'. There are 'what if's' to everything in life. Did you ask yourself what if you didn't have Flora? A great production company? What if your life was completely different? But it's not. I promise, Sam no matter what you do, or what I do, I'll always be there for you. No matter what you need from me."

He was just too good. In her mind, she didn't deserve him, or anything he was going to give her. She sighed, giving up, and said, "Freddie, you know I love you. And I want to be with you. But I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me, just because we have a daughter together."

"Sam have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? You know, it seems like you're trying to talk me OUT of dating you. I. Will. Never. Leave. You. I love you. Understand?" Sam nodded her head. Thankfully, their food came just at that time, so Sam could start digging in.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They'd gone back to the beach, and splashed around in the water until both of their hands turned into prunes. When they got back to the room, Sam and Freddie both showered, and just as they were about to walk out the door to go to a romantic dinner on the beach, Carly came rushing in, frantically.

"Carls, what's wrong? Did Gibby do something? Tell me and I'll punch the shit out of that little-"

"No! Sam no! Gibby is perfect, everything with Gibby is totally fine!"

"So why did you come rushing in here, on the verge of a mental breakdown?"

"Be… Because I got a call from the hospital. Josh… h-he overdosed. God, I knew I shouldn't have left the kids with him. Now they're in child protective services. I'm such an idiot I don't know what to do! I called Wendy and told her to pick up the kids. I left a message with child protective services telling them she was going to pick them up and… god Sam I don't know what to do!"

Sam looked at Freddie, who nodded. This was a part of their silent communication, she let him know they were going to be late for dinner.

Sam then turned to Carly and said in her calmest possible voice (while Carly was having a breakdown, the last thing to do was tell her to either calm down, or start freaking out yourself. Sam learned from experience that only made things worse), "Carly Shay. Here's what your going to do. You're going to calm the fuck down first of all. Second of all, you're going stay right here with us. Thirdly, you are going to call Wendy, and make arrangements for the twins to stay with her for the weekend. Next, you're going to look at a house or apartment by my house. You'll stay with me in the meantime. I really miss having you near me, and this is a good reason you should move back down. Oh, and lastly, you're going to call a lawyer and sue for full custody of your children."

**And… Dramatic Cliffhanger! I've been in a very cliffhanger-y mood lately… Sorry it's a little short guys, my computer is dying and my charger snapped in half! Please review and let me know what you think/if you have tips/ideas! I love hearing from you guys! **


End file.
